From Baka to Soul Reaper!
by jboy44
Summary: Ichigo had done it the thousand year blood war was over, but at a high price, But they rebuild and moved on. Now years later the human world has no idea about the events that took place. That will Soon change thanks to Akihisa Yoshii. for this day he dies, and begins his after life as a soul reaper, just like his grandfather Head soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo walked through the destroyed soul society, the once great city laid in ruins.

He held two versions of Tensa Zangetsu, his new bankai, his coat damaged, his skin pale. His full hollow mask horns and all stuck on his face.

The fair around his neck and wrist was blue, and his hollow whole could be seen, he looked around at it, the blood war was over he had killed the Quincy king, and the King took all of the Quincy with him.

Well almost all of them, his hollow powers kicked in saving his life, but keeping him stuck in this form. He then saw the others.

He then saw them, camping out by a fire. A small group of about 50, all the people believed to still be alive in the aftermath.

Orihime then ran up with Yachiru by her side and hugged Ichigo and smiled, "Ichigo your back!"

Ichigo put his blades at his side and held her, "yes but not without scares I'm stuck like this!" he then tried in vain to remove his mask.

Orihime held him and cried and said, "Doesn't matter you're ok and that's all that matters."

Yachiru then hugged his leg Kenpachi had died, Orihime and Ichigo were now taking care of t her, and she had the idea of losing another dad.

Ichigo then say Nemu, Mayuri, Chizuru, Renji, Lisa, Hiyori, Mashiro, Nel and Rukia, his only surviving friends, and spoke, "How long do we have Mayuri?"

Mayuri then spoke, to the humans, Arrancars, soul reapers, and Visoreds Gathered, "Not Long I would say look at the sky."

All then looked in the sky the human worlds, hell and Hecuo mundo coming closer.

Mayuri then continued, "we lost all of the spirit King, the man who held the universe together, and not only that there is only 50 of us, we are the last souls, around and we are all in world. The balance of the universe is gone, as is the pin holding it together in the first place, I give it a week before the universe collapses."

Everyone then gasped.

A random Arrancar then spoke, "You kidding me? We won the war, just to die from the got dam fall out?"

Chizuru adjusted her glasses and growled she didn't live through this bull shit just to die, she was looking dirty covered in a brown cloak, "Mr. Mayuri couldn't you figure out something to give us some time? Or fix it?"

Mayuri rubbed his beard, "I could make a machine that lets out the same energy as the king, which would stabilize the universe a bit buying us some thinking time on how to handle the imbalance. Put it would take at least six days if nothing goes wrong. Cutting it too close."

Ichigo then spoke up again acting as the leader as he said, "If there's any of a chance to surviving then we must take it! If we just lay down and die, then the Quincy King still wins!"

Mayuri then stood up, "ok Nemu and your human girl with the glasses with me I will need some hands who have the general idea of what they are doing to make the machine, and I'll need the rest of you to help build the tower to house it!"

Six days later a large tower was built in the center of the use proud soul society. Mayuri then flipped the on switch and the tower let out pulses of energy slowing down the worlds fall to soul society.

Mayuri rubbed his beard, "well that should buy us a month, to figure out something to do."

Ichigo stood behind him wearing a burned first squad captains coat, he was leading so they thought it was best to have it, "Yes but what to do, I would hate to just buy our selves more time."

Rukia then spoke up, "too bad we can't just hit the restart button."

Mayuri then snapped his fingers, "that could work!"

Three weeks later.

Everyone was gathered as Mayuri put the finishing touches on what looked like a three barreled Cannon pointing at hell, earth, and Hecuo mundo.

Renji then said, "ok what is this?"

Mayuri smiled, "simple this cannon can gather the spiritual energy left behind by the souls destroyed in the war, and blast it to the three worlds, and hopefully the interment of the three worlds will make the three types of souls we need, those trapped in hell, hollow and human, in great numbers fixing our balance problem."

Nemu then said, "and the side effect is time would be altered around us, greatly, so if all is said and down, all three worlds will be basically reset like a game."

Lisa then said, "and if not then we lost all hope."

Mayuri then nodded, "yes So let's all take a moment to pray this plan works so we don't die." All 50 then took a moment to pray before Mayuri fired it.

Then everyone smiled as the blast hit the worlds making them move away and Vanished from the sky as they span like crazy, the sky over Soul society then became bright blue, with rainbow colored clouds.

Chizuru Adjust her glasses as she said, "that's not normal!"

Yachiru who was sitting on Ichigo's head said, "But it's pretty!"

Orihime then said, "But Orihime all that is pretty is not good."

Mayuri then said, "but in this case it is good, it is a side effect of having too much spiritual pressure in the environment, It will vanish when it has been absorbed by souls over a few years, but I just reset the universe we are finally safe."

Ichigo then said, "then we need to start rebuilding. He then walked away with Orihime and Chizuru.

Chizuru had been sticking to them, the only people she really knew left in the universe, and she hate to say it she was getting a little too close to Ichigo and Orihime, who were now a couple. "So now what?"

Ichigo then said, "we rebuild and see how the reset earth looks later on."

1000 years later.

Ichigo was in a rebuilt office doing paper work, he was the leader of soul society right now they only had one division that everyone was in, he looked to a picture for a moment of himself, standing beside Orihime and Chizuru who were in wedding dress holding him. "Me with two wives Dad would be proud and do something stupid to show it."

He then stopped when a girl walked in.

She looked like a black haired version of chizuru's which made sense as chizuru's gave birth to her, her hair dark, something she got from her grandfather, she had her sword at her side. she then spoke. "Dad can we talk?"

Ichigo then rolled his eyes and spoke as he rested his horned head on his clawed hand and said, "yes Masaki?" Ichigo smiled behind his removable mask, happy he had given his daughter his mother's name.

Masaki then spoke up, "dad I was in the human world, it's time has stopped moving fast, so now they are almost to the 2000s, they were Quincy and fullbringers but nothing on the scales beforehand, not that I know about what happened before my birth. And I saw this human guy and."

Ichigo then raised his hand, "and you have a crush?" She nodded and Ichigo took a moment to think. "Talk to your mothers about this then get back to me."

Masaki nodded and left down the hall to see Orihime and Chizuru talking. Both in black kimonos, Masaki smiled as she saw her mom's having tea, "Moms!"

Orihime and Chizuru then turned to her.

Orihime then smiled and asked "Yes honey."

Masaki then said, "I have this crush on this human guy, and as he can't see spirit I can't flirt with him."

Masaki was then stopped by Chizuru who adjusted her glasses. "Honey. You know we haven't found how to make soul candy or mod souls yet, so to get in a Gigai so he can see you would mean being in it till it shut."

Masaki nodded, "yes I know."

Orihime then said, "They say working naturally for 40 years. That's how long you would be unable to return home, unable to use your powers, unable to wield your zanpakuto. Now me and your mother won't stand in the way of your heart, but is are feelings for this mortal man really so strong you would give up being a soul reaper for 40 years?"

Masaki took some time to think about it. "yes!"

Chizuru sighed, "then you have our blessing go for it, but if he breaks your heart, you call and tell us so when he does die, your father knows to eat his soul."

Masaki then jumped for joy, "Thanks moms and will do." She then ran off.

Orihime then looked to her, "should we have tried to stop her?"

Chizuru then took a sip of tea, "Orihime, we are married to the same man, and each other by extension, are we really the moms who can say anything about a love being wrong?"

Orihime shrugged, "I guess not, Yachiru is going to be missing her little sister, as Karin is going to be missing her older sister" Orihime then opened up a locket to see a picture of an orange year six-year-old in a black sun dress this was Karin, her and Ichigo's daughter named after her aunt.

Seven years later.

Masaki was in the human world crying. She was dressed in white Pjs holding a little baby boy with Ash brown hair, his name was Akihisa her son. She said, "He looks just like his father."

Ichigo then showed up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "and that's a shame."

Masaki then turned around and hugged her dad, "How could he cheat on me!? Then leave me!? We have two kids together!?""

Ichigo then said, "He is just a jerk who dares for no one." He then sighed his oldest granddaughter Akira couldn't see spirits, so he couldn't interact with one of his grandchildren.

Ichigo saw Akihisa's eyes open and he moved his pale white clawed hand over the baby's eyes he didn't react like he couldn't see him. Ichigo sighed, another grandchild he couldn't interact with.

Masaki cried, "I never should have left home! The worst part is Looks like both my kids can't see you! How can love lead to heart break?"

Ichigo then put both his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "Love leads you down many paths, when one ends another begins. When you make it to the end it'll either by happy or sad. The war end sad with me with all of my blood family dying, but I moved forward for the people who counted on me. Just like you most move on, your kids my grandchildren are counting on you."

Masaki tried her years as Akihsia began to cry, "right My kids need me. I love you, dad, and promise me when my ex-husband dies, please heat his soul."

Ichigo said, "I was going to do it even if you didn't ask."

17 years later.

Akihsia Yoshii was running to school he was going to be late, he then saw a little kid run in to the road to get their ball when a car speed out.

Akihisa ran to the kid and pushed him out of the way as he yelled. "LOOK OUT KID!"

The kid land on the side walk crying a little hurt but alive, which is more then what could be said about Akihisa.

The car hit him head on crushing him as his body fell below it and was run over by a wheel people gasped and cried and covered their mouths in shock after all it's not every day you watch a kid die.

Akihsia Got up and saw a broken chain on his chest then himself mangled on the ground and jumped back, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

He then held some one behind him and turned to see a monster in black holding two blades a horrible bone face with horns, a hole in its chest showing it was literally heartless said "You died here today."

Akihisa paled as he said, "are you the Grim reaper?"

The monster put its black katanas away at its side as it said. "One of them and their leader but to you I am more than that I am Ichigo Kurosaski."

Akihisa blinked as he said, "Wait.. My mom told me that is my grandpa's name."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he said, "I am your grandfather Idiot!"

At that moment akihsia Fainted, as he said. "Nice to meet you mr. Grandpa Reaper."

To be continued.

Omake.

A man who looked like an adult version of Akihsia in a black suit and tie was running a broken chain in his chest showing he died.

Only for Ichigo to grab him from behind, "Hello there. My name is Ichigo Kurosaski, you cheated on my daughter, your ex-wife Masaki, and abandoned my grandchildren, for this my former son in law, you are my lunch!"

Ichigo then eat his screaming ex-son in law and burped, "that was probably the best thing I ever eat.

End omake.

Ok everyone I know there wasn't much Baka and test here, but It's the first chapter setting things up. Check out next chapter when Akihisa's adventure starts.


	2. Akihisa's first day as a reaper part one

Sometime had passed and Akihisa walked through the streets of his home down following his grandfather.

The boy was freaked out after all he died and found up his grandpa is a grim reaper with two wives, "So wait Grandpa, go back to the part where you have two wives."

Ichigo then plucked his Grandson on the top of the head making him hit the ground hard leaving a small lump, "Get your head out of the gutter."

Akihisa then got up and heard crying he turned to see his sister on a public bench crying, she went out shopping and clearly just got the news. He ran over to her, "Big sis please stop!" He then tried to touch her when his hand touched her she didn't react like she couldn't feel him.

Ichigo looked down sadly, "She isn't spiritually aware she can't feel you. She can't see you, and she can't hear you.

Akihsia was crying and he said, "This must be how you felt all my and big sisters lives."

Ichigo looked down and he lead the boy along, "come we're most be off!"

This large black ape like thing in a white demon mask and a hole in is' chest could then be seen chasing the ghost of a woman.

Ichigo flashed to it and slashed the monster in half with one of his blades, before he tapped the woman's forehead with the back of his sword making her pass on into the afterlife.

Akihisa looked confused by what he says, "Grandpa? Why did you destroy that thing that kind of looked like you? Why was it chancing that woman? And what did you do to her?"

Ichigo then lead Akihisa along, "In order that thing is a hollow, a soul that was not moved on and lost all of its humanity. It looked like me as I am a Visored a soul reaper with hollow powers, but unlike most I am stuck in hollow form. It was chasing the woman's spirit to eat it! That's what mindless hollows do eat the souls of others to try and fill the void in their own, finally I moved the woman into the afterlife."

Akihisa blinked as he asked, "then why haven't you moved me on?"

Ichigo turned around and said, "Because you are my grandson and you have a choice before you. A choice I will reveal after we talk to your mother." He then picked his grandson up by the shirt and vanished though a hybrid of flash step and sonido and appeared five cities over to an office building.

Akihsia blinked, "wait this is where mom works, It's like ten hours away!"

Ichigo then grabbed akihsia again and said, "Maybe for humans!"

In moments they were standing in the air where Ichigo pushed a window in and walked in with Akihisa.

Akihsia blinked, "wait we can't interact with most people yet we can touch things? I'm calling bullshit laws!"

A woman who was crying in the corner in a woman's business wear then looked up tearfully to see Ichigo and akihsia. This was Masaki she ran up and hugged her son happily. "Akihisa!"

Akihsia cried and hugged his mom, "Mom you can see me!"

Masaki kissed Akihsia head, "I'm sorry you had to meet your grandpa like this but please be a good boy for him! And remember I love you!"

Akihsia was crying, and looked to his grandfather, "Grandpa please there must be something you can do I don't want to leave, I don't want to Go into the afterlife, I don't want to say goodbye to mom!"

Ichigo smiled behind his mask, "you don't have to. You are my grandson; you have the blood of a soul reaper It just needs a kick start. That was the chose to go quietly into the afterlife, or stay as a soul reaper and help protect your friends from the monster they cannot see. As you mate your chose I will do so but you might want to look away"

Akihsia looked confused, "Why?" Ichigo then drew his blade and in moments Akihsia let out the large scream of pain as a flash of light happened.

When the light tied down the chain in his chest was gone. His outfit was the normal soul reaper uniform pure black white sash, white socks and sandals. Strapped to his back was an oversized katana.

Akihsia was on the ground holding his stomach, "Why most pain still be a thing once life ends! And you could have warned me grandpa!"

Ichigo put up his blade and said, "If I told you I would have to stab you, you would have changed your mind."

Ichigo looked at his groundson, for a moment picturing himself when Rukia first transformed him into a soul reaper.

Ichigo was happy he then snapped his fingers to opened a Giganta to soul society. "Now come along I'll teach you what you need to know to begin my home as a Dojo. Besides your grandmothers and Aunts would like to meet you."

Akihsia then stepped inside and waved to his mom, "I promise I'll be good for grandpa mom."

Ichigo then stepped inside making it close as he said, "I'll make sure he is ready Masaki remember me and your mothers love you."

Once it closed, Akihsia soon found himself being pair hugged by two women.

The first one had pink hair, looked to be an adult her hair was long and her figure made him almost mistake her for an older Himeji. She had on a black tank top black skirt with a pink sash tied into a bow around it, she had high wheeled sandal boots on her feet.

Her sword was tucked into the bow behind her. She smiled as she held Akihisa, said, "Hi I'm your aunt Yachiru so nice to meet you."

The next woman then hugged him, she looked like a teenage version of Orihime with shorter hair she was in a normal soul reaper outfit her sword strapped to her back as she held Akihisa, "I'm your aunt Karin so nice to meet a new family member."

Akihsia was trying to get out as he said, "Can't breathe!"

Ichigo then said, 'you don't need to breathe anymore."

When the two girls let go Akihsia soon found himself being bear hugged by his grandmothers Orihime and Chizuru at once. The two woman so happy to finally be able to hug one of these two grandchildren.

Ichigo then pulled Akihisa out and said. "I know you all want to meet him but He just died give him some space to take this all in please!"

Akihisa then looked to his grandfather who was holding him up in the air by his shirt caller and said, "Grandpa I'm grateful and all but can you maybe put me down?"

Ichigo then walked off with him, "when we get to the Dojo!"

Once there Ichigo hand Akihsia a wooden training sword and says, "We're not using real sword just yet, now come at me! Trust me If I had any weapon it would be unfair to you."

Akihsia then charged and swung at him only for his grandfather to block it with his finger, "My hollow powers give me iron skin. You'll need to learn to put more power into your swings, you are a soul now, you are no longer bound to such things as muscles! Your strength is equal to how much power you put into your strikes!"

Akihsia then went in for another swing his spiritual body glowing for a moment as he swung as his grandfather's side hard, so hard the training sword shattered.

Ichigo clapped, "you are learning faster than I did!"

Akihsia stood dumbfound at the comment, "Me learning?"

Ichigo then said, "you can try your hardest but when you aren't a creature of the world you are in you will always fail. Your sister is your father's child someone meant to be human. You are your mother's a soul meant to be a reaper!"

Akihsia then jumped back and grabbed two Training swords the way he held him made Ichigo think of himself when he first got a hold of his true two blade zanpakuto. "You are truly my grandson."

Akihsia then charged the swords didn't break this time his spiritual pressure was hardening them. Ichigo avoid them quickly smiling under his masked.

Later that night Akihsia was about to get into a bed in a guest room his family gave him. He removed the large sword that was strapped to his back, "How have I been charring you around all day anyway?"

He then heard the blade respond, "I am your sword, forged from your own soul, I'm part of you, as such too you young prince I am weightless!"

Akihsia then jumped back and fell on the bed, "you're talking to me!"

The sword then said, "all zanpakuto are able to talk to their owners, now close your eyes so we can have a face to face meeting."

Akihsia then closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in a sideways copy of his old school standing before a guy in a white hood robe, the rode hid his face.

The man then held out a hand showing his skin was snow white as he said, "Nice to meet you prince I'm your sword…" he clearly said something after sword but Akihsia couldn't hear it.

Akihisa then held a hand to his ear, 'I'm sorry can you repeat that? Also why do you call me prince?"

The sword then said, "you can't hear my name as you're not ready. I call you prince because that is what you are. Your grandfather runs soul society, he rules all hollows with minds as hollow follow the strongest, he is a King. Making your mother a princess who gave up her throne for a commoner who cheated on her. By this right you are a prince and its only fair I call you as such."

Akihsia then shock his swords hand as he took all that in, "What is this place?"

The nameless sword then said, "It's the inside of your soul. It looks like the school because you haven't let go of it yet. It's sideways as your world has been turned around within this day. It is a reflection of you."

Akihsia blinked, "Ok so I guess we're partners."

The nameless for now blade then said, "Yes, and I hope to be the best sword I can so I can make my grandfather Zangetsu, that's your grandfather's two swords, Proud, but for now you better Rest up blink three times and you'll leave your soul good night."

Akihsia then blinked three times and found himself in his new room and laid down on the bed and passes out.

A week later Ichigo and Akihsia were in the human world.

He was ready so Ichigo was dropping his grandson off in the human world. He hasn't left his side yet because of where they arrived.

A graveyard were Akihsia's funeral was being held.

Akihsia was crying so his grandfather put a hand on his shoulder, "I know this pain Akihisa. But the worst pain is failing to protect someone close to you."

Ichigo looked down thinking back to his little sister's funerals making a small fist at his left side in range.

Himeji then jumped on Akihsia's coffin and said," IT should have been me! NO PLEASE PUT ME IN THE GROUND WITH HIM!"

Akihsia's eyes then widened. "What the hell now?"

People were trying to pull Himeji off by she won't let go.

Ichigo then said, "this is the sign of a Yandere grandson."

Akihsia looked to him as Himeji was dragged away crying, "I don't know what this is, But I don't' want it at my funeral!"

Akihsia then heard crying behind a tree and followed it to see Hazuki in a black dress crying. He then said, "Please Hazuki don't cry."

Hazuki then looked around with tears in her eyes trying to find a voice, "Baka-onii-san?"

Akihsia smiled and tears formed in his eyes, "Hazuki you can hear, me It's me. I'm not a ghost duo. I took a job as well I guess you could call me a guardian angel to look after you guys."

Hazuki cried looking around, "but where are you I want to see you baka-onii-san."

Akihsia cried more, Hazuki could only hear him not see him, "I'm sorry Hazuki but some people can see the dead, some people can hear them, and some can do both. And looks like you can only hear me. But I'm fine I'm safe and I will look out for you so please stop crying. You know I hate it."

Hazuki then cried and dried her tears. "Ok baka-oni-san. "

Akihsia then smiled as he cried and turned around to see his grandfather gone. Minami then came to take Hazuki.

The little girl then turned around and said, "Bye bye Baka-oni-san."

Akihsia then cried as he said, "Goodbye Hazuki."

He then dashed off through flash step to the city.

Akihsia then stood in the air crouching an as he looked around, "First day on the job and I haven't found a hollow yet!" He then spots a snake like hollow with a mask that kind of looked like a screaming demon cat.

It was slivering into a house one he knew was Hideyoshi's. "that's Hideyoshi's house!" He then flash stepped into the house holding his blade in time to see the Snake like hollow standing be for a trembling Yuuko.

A she was dressed in just a large Pink shirt, a chain on her chest connect her to her body which was on the couch. She was still alive just removed from her body.

The snake hollow then tried to eat her she screamed then felt nothing and looked to what looked like the dead for a week ultimate baka dressed like a samurai holding a sword which was holding back the Snakes jaw as he said, "I know this is shocking but How about you get from behind me?"

Akihsia then put some more force in his push and knocked the snake hollow back, he then used his sword only holding it with his left hand to point at it, "Eating a living soul! I feel sorry that you weren't moved on soon enough and lost your humanity, but I cannot allow you to do this!"

The snake then hissed as he said, "Stand down reaper this is between me and her! I died I can no longer have her, so now no one shall!"

Akihsia then said, looked to Yuuko who was screaming as she spotted her own body, "Yuuko I know your scared but trust me so long as that chain is hooking you to your body your alive, you're just having an out of body experience!"

The snake hollow then charged at akihsia!

To be continued.

Omake.

A lady reporter was on "In local news a high school boy by the name of Isao Shirataki was found dead in his home where he lived alone. He seemed to have O.D on some kind of drug, his room was found covered in pictures of this one girl from his school, people believe the sad only teenager may have been a stalker, who abused drugs to cheer himself up about being alone leading to his dead."

The reporter then finished with "Hopefully this event has nothing in connect to the reports of mass Teenager deaths in the city."

End omake.


	3. Akihisa's first day as a reaper part two

The snake hollow charged at Akihisa, the young soul reaper held out his blade to block its jaws and he moved to so his sword was locked with its fangs.

Akihisa gave a quick flip that send the hollow out Yuuko's window were he stood in the air.

Akihsia then moved to the stunned Yuuko who was still out of her body, "just sit down and relax you're just having an out of body experience you'll go back in anywhere between five to fifth teen minutes."

Akihsia then jumped out the window standing in the air and changed at the stunned hollow.

The snake then fired off a cero only for Akihisa to hold his blade sideways blocking the blast, so all it did was blind him long enough for the snake tail to slap him higher into the air.

The snake then lunged only for Akihsia to bring his sword down to hold back the snake hollow's fangs, "Got dam it!" He then saw a cero forming in its mouth, the hollow was going to fire at point blank range!"

Akihsia Quickly jump back and slightly to the right so the cero went right past him, the hollow then looked at him. "Wait your Akihisa Yoshii. The ultimate idiot a soul reaper! Clearly the job of Shinigami will go to any idiot too stupid to fear death!"

Yuuko's soul was watching wide eyed, "Wait... Akihsia's a grim reaper!"

The Snake then charged again Akihisa was going to go in for a sword slash only for the snake to spin at the lest second so Akihisa was once more slapped into the air by the tail.

Akihisa's eyes were widened in pain as he barely held on to his sword. He could hear his blade talking to him. "Prince Please hear my name it's Wakai…"

Akihisa smirked and held his sword with two hands as he swung at the snake hollow as he said, "Strike them down WakaiGetsu! (young moon)"

Once that was said A flash of smoke and light forced the hollow back. When the smoked clear Akihisa's sword had change.

Its handle was three-foot-long, it had no cross guard. Its blade was four feet long seven inches wide, it was shaped like a large arrow head, with the blade curving in at the button.

Akihsia held this massive sword with one hand as his sheave fell off his body. The snake then charged again only for Akihisa to swing at the air and say "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A crescent moon shaped bright blue energy blade then fired off from the arc of his swing at the snake.

The snake stopped and held its head out blocking the strike using its mask as a shield. "You think your big shit now that you have your swords name, you were always the ultimate loser in life and you will continue to be one in death!"

The snake then charged again this time Akihisa was able to block the head strikes with his blade and avoid the tail strikes but he was still being forced back.

The hollow still had the edge on speed.

In his inner world.

Akihisa's zanpakuto was now changed its robe was gone revealing it had pale white skin and hair, dressed in an inverted colored version of Akihisa's cloths. On its face was a black hollow like mask with a blue marking that looked kind of like the letter f over it's right eye.

WakaiGetsu then spoke, "Prince! I can give you more speed! I can give you more power! Like my grandfather I can allow you to hollowfi. Right now as you haven't precious with it all I gave give you is a hollow mask for five minutes, before I'll have to pull the plug to stop you from going berserk!"

In the outside world Akihsia moved his hands over his face while still holding his sword and when they were gone a white skull like hollow mask that kind of looked like his his grandfathers formed on his face.

The mask had a red marking over the left eye that kind of looked like a backwards f.

The snake hollow backed away in shock as Akihisa was covered in black spiritual pressure that was glowing blue, "What is this!?"

Akihsia point his sword at the snake and said, "What was that comment you made about me being a loser!?" In moments he vanished through sonido and appeared behind it where he opened his mouth the monster like jaws of his mask opening with them.

Akihisa then fired off a blue cero point blank at the back of the hollow snake sending it rocketing to the ground.

Our newly powers visored vanished through Sonido and appeared before the snake hollow and held out his blade. The Snake fell right on the blade being slashed in half as it fell.

The snake screamed as it roared in pain, as it was forced back into the form it had as a human.

The Gates of hell then appeared and opened. the long arm of a monster grabbing the soul and dragging it to hell, the gates then closed and vanished.

Akihsia then removed his mask making it vanish into spiritual energy and said, "And That was the gates of hell." He then put his sword behind his back bandages forming to make an improvised sheave.

Akihisa then vanished through flash step to Yuuko who was stunned and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Akihsia then explained it Yuuko's jaw was dropped as Akihisa pulled out a small tube with a button and a blue light, from his pants pocket "and I explain this because it's not like you will remember this. It was nice being able to be seen by some one I know. Bye." He then hit a button and in a flash Yuuko's soul passed out and was drain back into her body on the couch.

The girl moved a little in her sleep as Akihsia smiled, "and my first win."

He then left as he put the tube away, and pulled out a flip phone like thing and made a call, "Hello Grandma Chizuru nice to hear from you. Grandpa ask me to call as soon as I killed my first evil hollow, well I just did and leaving the scene."

Akihsia then nodded, "Ok I'll make a stop there Love you to grandma." He then hung up and set out for what looked like a book store he then walked in and saw arrows with "soul reapers this way" written on them.

Clearly this arrows were made from a kind of paint only visible by spiritual beings or humans who could see spirits.

Akihsia hollowed the arrows to a place behind a door that humans would read as staff only, once back he came to a store counter.

There was a large man behind the counter. Akihisa knew this man from his grandfather's story, "you must be chad, My grandpa's human friend."

Chad nodded, "see. I am. As a fullbringer I can use my powers in a body so I used a Gigai to open this shop. The book store only being a front for a shop for those with spiritual powers to find what they need and get rewards for stopping any monsters."

Akihisa then began talking with him, asking question about his grandparents back when they were his age.

Soon hours passed by, and a girl named Yuuko entered the book store.

Yuuko walked in after waking up from a strange dream about Akihsia being a grim reaper, she then saw arrows reading, "soul reapers this way" and her eyes widen and she followed them to the door opened it to see Akihisa walking to some man.

She then screamed and pointed to Akihisa "IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

Both then turned to look.

Chad smiled, "She is unaffected by memory erasing,, she also became spiritually aware after being out of her body and watching a hollow fight, just like Orihime"

Some random kid who could see spirits then put a staff name tag and asked, "you can see spirits would you like a job?"

Yuuko was too stunned to think so she just nodded yes and Chad said, "then welcome on board."

Akihsia then got a bag of coins from Chad as Yuuko began her first day of a new job, which most of it was spent asking questions about the after life.

Yuuko was moving boxes in the back of the store on to shelves as she looked to Akihisa, "So no bright golden gates?"

Akihsia shock his head, "sorry but no."

the day then end and Yuuko head for home with Akihisa following her.

Yuuko looked to him and whispered, "why are you following me?"

Akihisa kindly said, "you're the only person I knew in life that can see me! I was at my own funeral my friends can't see me! Hazuki can only hear me. So I'm sorry if I would like to feel a little more alive by speaking with someone I knew before I became road kill who can see me."

Yuuko blinked not knowing how to respond to that. "I see your point. I have no response for this! I think I had life figured out, only for life after dead to show up and change it, and Mean if people saw us talking right now they would think I am crazy."

Akihisa then said, "then just whisper. Besides If I hadn't slayed the hollow and sent him to hell, he would have eaten your soul. Can I get a Thank you Akihisa from saving my soul from being lunch?"

Yuuko blinked again and shivered slightly, "thanks I guess."

As soon as she got to her home Akihisa stopped at the door way and summoned his mask and opened a Giganta to soul society, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuuko was blushing a little as she said, 'I guess so."

The next day it was Saturday but Yuuko left home early dressed in pink shorts, a pink sleeveless hoodie, and pink shoes.

She headed to the graveyard and placed a flower on Akihisa's grave it was the least she could do after he saved her.

Unknown to her She was being watched.

Himeji was watching from behind a tree. "Wait what is Yuuko doing here? She wasn't even at the funeral? She's hiding something."

Yuuko then left and head to the book store to start another day of her new job at a book store that is just a cover for spiritual beings working in the land of the living.

As soon as she walked into the secret shop she saw Akihsia talking to some new guy.

The new guy looked like their age. He had dark skin like Chad. Was dressed in a reversed color version of Akihisa's outfit.

The guy had a sword at his side that looked like a claymore. He had bone around his right eye, his hair was black, and he had a whole in his chest.

Akihsia saw Yuuko and waved, "Hi Yuuko meet chad's son, Fang. He's an Arrancar like his mother. He is literary my opposite."

Akihsia then turned to leave as he said, "Now me and Fang have been giving a mission to investigate the suicide forest."

Akihsia then left with the Arrancar.

Yuuko blinked as Chad said, "My wife is Mila rose Arrancar, so like her our son is one. Now I could explain that to you, but we have books on it all in the back."

Yuuko nodded and asked, "But why did you draft me into this job?"

Meanwhile.

Fang and Akihisa arrived in the suicide forest swords drawn slashing at a lot hollows that all looked like black apes, with lizard like mask, the only thing different about them was the location and sizes of their hollow holes.

Akihisa slashed one's head off, "your more hollow then me Fang? How is it possible for so many hollows to look alike?

Fang slashed one in half as he said, "Simple they are just souls eaten and changed into hollows by the one behind this forest. It's been rumored that a large ape like hollow lives her using its power to draw people in and makes them kill themselves so he always has food."

Akihsia growled, "that's sick!"

They then finished off the hollows in the area and ran off to where they felt the strongest spiritual pressure.

They then came to a larger version of the hollows they have been fighting. It was the size of a small house it's fist were armored unlike it's minions. Its hollow whole was large in its stomach.

Another thing That set it apart from its minions was it had a large lizard tail covered in a spiked hammer like piece of bone.

It then roared.

Akihsia summoned his mask as he said, "I hope your ready Fang!"

Fang held out his sword, "Strike! Garra de leon! (lion claw)" In seconds he transformed.

His sword had changed shape, it no longer had a cross guard and had changed from a claymore shape to the shape of a large fang.

His body was now covered in pure black fur. His hollow whole was in his stomach. He was covered in white armor on his chest shoulder, fore arms, legs. His hands and bear feet's nails were flaws. His head was covered in a bone like lion head mask, his hair took on a mane like form and he roared!

Akihsia blinked and said, "I cannot wait to be able to do resurrection"

To be continued.

Omake.

Chizuru was in a yellow kimono having tea with Orihime who was in a white one. "Orihime did you hear Akihsia had a saved this girl from a hollow, and the memory eraser just knocked her out, and when she woke up she not only remembered but became able to see spirits."

Orihime drank so tea as she said, "Sounds like me. And we all know how that turned out."

Chizuru took a sip of tea and said, "Yes you married that reaper, I do believe this Yuuko girl will end up being our granddaughter in law, but the question is will she get him all to herself, or like us will she share the bone head."

Orihime put a finger to her chin and thought about it, "Good question, but I guess what we should hope for depends on how many great grandkids we want."

Chizuru smirked and took another sip of tea, "true but I don't think we would want to be called great grandma any time soon."

Orihime finished her tea and said, "true, That. But I have this bad feeling that even with all of our old enemies destroyed Akihisa will still have to face the challenges we had to."

Chizuru finished her tea and said, "Agreed. Something about being a kurosaski be it by name or by blood, makes you a trouble magnet."

End omake.


	4. Battle in the Suicide Forest!

In the shop Yuuko was sweeping looking worried.

Chad then saw her and spoke up, "what is troubling you Yuuko?"

Yuuko stopped and looked at her new boss, "well you see now my mother Hikari committed Suicide in the Suicide forest. So if there is a hollow behind that that means she was murdered! Taken from me and my brother by a heartless monster who eat her!"

Chad put a hand on her shoulder, "relax Yuuko if there is a hollow I'm sure Akihisa and my son can handle it, and once a hollow is slain by a zanpakuto all the souls they eat are freed and sent to the afterlife. If there is a hollow they will beat it, and your mother will be free."

Yuuko smiled as she said, "then I'll have to have faith in them."

Meanwhile in the Forest!

Akihsia and Fang were avoiding the hollow mastermind behind this horrible place's strikes. It charged blindly madly with no reason going in for punches kicks and tails strikes quickly, at great speeds with no rhyme or reason to its fighting style.

Fang sonido past a fist only to be knocked back by tail strike sending it in to a tree. "This thing doesn't seem to have a mind no way it could master mind this place!"

Akihisa held up his blade to hold back it's fist as he said. "So thing it just attracts some people and the closer people get to it the more likely they'll kill themselves. No master mind Just a mindless Hollow with a horrible power."

Akihisa then jumped back as he said. "and I bet those minion hollows are his victims, but they only became hollows that look like it from sharing the same cause of death, and state of mind at the end of their lives."

Fang got out of the tree and held his sword as he opened the mouth of his lion like mask and fired off a Bala! The speedy Energy blast knocked the thing back stunning the hollow monster. "Akihsia I can rapid fire Bala from my mouth I'll distract it you go in for the kill!"

Akihisa moved his hand in front of his face summoning his mask and he nodded. "Right!"

Fang then opened his mouth and rapidly fired off bala's at the hollow making it raise its arms to cover itself. The beast being too mindless to think to move or counter.

Akihsia then flash stepped behind the thing his blade covered in black spiritual energy as he said. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He then swung the attack the massive black crescent mooned energy blade came right on it slashing off the hollow's head!

Akihisa then land as Fang stopped firing and resealed his blade. Fang held out his hand. "Not back for a visored

Akihsia smiled as he removed his mask and shock his hands. "You weren't bad yourself my opposite in nature. I hope we can be friends. It would be nice to have one I could still hang with other then Yuuko."

Fang crossed his arms. "a hollow and a soul reaper friends? Well I guess if a Quincy and a soul reaper can get married and make a boy with hollow powers we can be friends."

Akihisa then smiled but stopped when he saw something in a tree he walked to it and pulled out a little butterfly hair clip that on the back said. "Propriety of Hikari Kinoshita"

Akihisa paled as he held it, Memories of Hideyoshi visiting his mother's grave once a year coming back to him. "she died here. By that hollow's negative effect."

Fang was lost and was about to speak when Akihisa said. "It's something to do with my human life, now I need to go deliver this to its rightful owner."

Akihsia then vanished through flash step.

A little later at chad's book store Yuuko was putting books on a shelf when Akihsia tapped on her shoulder.

Yuuko turned and in moments Akihsia put a butterfly hair clip in her hair, "here it belonged to your mom. There was a hollow in that forest mindless. It's body drawing in some people to the forest were the closer they got the more likely they were to kill themselves. It wasn't a murder. It was a mindless monster your mother one of its victims. I'm sorry to tell you all this, but I knew I had two when I found this. It was your mom's you should have it."

Yuuko blushed for a moment at how close the reaper was she was in the front of the shop so most people couldn't see him so she began to cry as she whipped her tears she whispered, "thank you Akihisa."

Akihsia smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder, "It's nothing."

At that moment Hideyoshi entered the store to see the place his sister was working and when he spotted her to him he saw her facing and looking at a skeleton in black samurai cloths.

The skeleton's hand was on her shoulder and Hideyoshi turned pale and fainted as he said. "Skeleton!"

Everyone screamed about a girl walking in and fainting and Yuuko turned to see her Twin. "Hideyoshi!"

When Hideyoshi woke up he was on a hospital bed and sat up, "What happened?"

A nurse said, "you got over stressed and started seeing things before passing out it happens all the time. Your free to go."

Hideyoshi then got up and said. "Ok" when he left the room he saw his sister waiting for him in her hair was there mother's hair clip, "Wait That's moms! How did you get it? It was lost in the forest?"

Yuuko smiled and moved her hair behind her ear as she said. "Let me say it like this, Mom can finally rest in peace thanks to a nice samurai."

Hideyoshi was puzzled and was about to ask questions but Yuuko turned around and said. "come on let's go home."

At that moment.

Akihsia was in a desert like Training field hidden below Chad's shop.

Chad then pulled out a dummy, "this dummy is the last of its kind. Stab your blade into it. And your zanpakuto spirit will use it as a body allowing it to appear in our world speeding up the training for Bankai."

Akihisa's eyes sparkled, "by how much?"

Chad then said. "the average time it takes to learn Bankai is three hundred years. Using this your grandfather learned it in three days, which is the life of the dummy so be warned if you don't learn bankai in three days the dummy will kill and you'll be back to square one."

Akihisa quickly stabbed his blade into the dummy.

In moments the dummy became WakaiGetsu.

The zanpakuto looked his self over for a moment before drawing his own copy of his blade form. "Ok Prince if you want Bankai then fight me for it!"

The pale copy of Akihisa then rushed in and tried to slash his owner only for akihsia to avoid the slashes.

Akihsia avoid the blades as he said. "No I will not fight you!"

WakaiGetsu went in for a stab only for Akihisa to duck and avoid it, "If you want Bankai you need to defeat me in battle!"

Akihisa barrel rolled to the right and said. "I'm not fighting my friend!"

WakaiGetsu smirked at his owner and ran in for another attack only for Akihsia to dodge to the left, "I'm not your friend I'm your sword!"

Akihsia then said, "Yes so your more than my friend your part of me. A piece of my own soul given life. If I hurt you I'm not just hurting myself, I'm hurting our partnership. You aren't just a blade you're my partner in battle without you I have nothing to fight with, no powers no mask, no healing. I'm nothing without you! And you need me to shine. We need each other We need to work together not fight!"

WakaiGetsu cried as he put his sword way and said, "Prince you have passed the test better than I could have hoped for!" The Zanpakuto then hugged his master and said. "My bankai is yours!"

The two then glow as Akihisa said. "Bankai!"

WakaiGetsu then left the dummy destroying it as he reentered his sword as a blast of smoke covered Akihisa.

When it cleared Akihisa stood changed. His outfit was now covered in a black coat with a blue x on the back. His sword had split into two Katanas.

They were black, the handles where a foot long rapped in blue wrapping. The hand guards looked like black throwing stars with curved points.

The blades were four-foot-long Katana blades that curved into a spike like tip of the cutting edge.

Akihsia smiled as he span the two swords around in his hands before saying "Shurya WakaiGetsu (hunting Young moon)

Akihisa looked at his blades, "So amazing! I have two swords now just like grandpa!" He then summoned his mask by moving a hand over his face, "I bet I look just like him like this!"

Chad smiled as he crossed his arms, "all your missing are the horns."

Akihsia removed his mask and returned his sword to Shikai as he said. "Thanks Sense now I really have to go meet someone."

Akihisa then flash stepped away.

Soon the young reaper came to Minami's house where he went into through the upstairs window.

The young soul reaper then headed for Haruki's room once there he saw the little girl a sleep and a book marked "Dream picture journal"

Akihsia picked it up and opened it there was a picture of him in black samurai outfit wearing a white mask fighting a giant snake on the front page, "What the?"

On the next page was him and a lion man that looked like a rough version of fang in reseal snake fighting a cartoonish version of the suicide forest hollow. "that just happened?"

Akihisa then turned the page there was only one picture on it, him on a roof facing what looked like Kubo dressed in white holding a bow and arrow. Akihsia was pale as he put the book on Hazuki's night stand and closed it. "what the? Ok now the first two happened, but not the third. Could Hazuki be seeing my future in her dreams?"

Hazuki then rubbed her eyes as she began to wake, "Baka-oni-san?"

Akihsia then said, "Yes it's me, and Hazuki your journal was on the floor I couldn't help but look and the first two pictures are things that happened to me. So I think you might be seeing my future in your dreams Hazuki."

Hazuki's eyes widened she couldn't see him but she said. "I see the future?"

Akihsia then said, "We'll no fore sure if your third picture comes true. That hasn't happened to me yet. Now you get some sleep."

Hazuki then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

To be continued.

Omake one.

Hideyoshi had fallen asleep and began to dream.

In his dream he found himself in a city that looked like feudal Japan. Were people were gathering talking about a Prince getting married.

Hideyoshi then followed and was frozen as he saw the altar. On it Stood Akihisa dressed like the skeleton he had seen with a horrible scary Skull mask on the side of his head and massive sword on his back.

Facing akihsia was his sister who was smiling in a white Wedding Kimono covered in butterflies. There mother's butterfly hair clip in her hair, right next to a white bow.

Between them stood large man in black in a white mask that had large horns he had orange hair, and two swords at his side.

The man then spoke. "I Ichigo head grim reaper and last of the Spirit King's blood line am were to wed my only grandson to the woman he loves. Do you Yuuko Take my grandson as your husband till the end of time, through life dead, paradise and hell?"

Yuuko smiled and said. "I do."

Ichigo then looked to Akihisa and said. "Grandson do you take this mortal woman as your wife, to be forever at your side, till time ends. Through hellish times and heavenly times. Through war and peace?"

Akihsia smiled and held Yuuko close as he said. "I do grandfather."

Ichigo then brought his hands together, "then by the power I hold as leader of the afterlife I declare you husband and wife you my now kiss your bride!"

Yuuko and Akihisa then kissed and Hideyoshi jumped up scream bloody murder.

Hideyoshi was sitting in his bed panting from the dream. "what the hell was that about?

End omake.

Jboy44 " special thanks to my friend samuraivampirehunterJCT for the idea involving the suicide forest.


	5. Kubo the Quincy!

The next day students were moving throughout the falls of Fumizuki academy. Akihisa our soul reaper was walking through them invisible to the student body.

Akihisa walked through it looking around, "Ok Kouta's selling smut, Hideyoshi is screaming she's a boy. Yuuji is planning a test war. So far my death has changed nothing! I can't help but feel hurt."

He then kept looking around for one student, he then spotted Kubo and told himself, "Time to see if Hazuki really is seeing the future in her dreams!"

Akihisa walked over to Kubo tapped his shoulder and said. "Kubo it's me Akihisa I'm a soul reaper now. Are you a Quincy like my great grandmother?"

Kubo then turned around as his glasses almost fell off but he adjusted them quickly as he looked stunned. "you come from Quincy blood and you would become a reaper!"

Akihisa smiled Hazuki could see the future, "Yes just like my grandpa the head soul reaper who is the son of a Quincy. And if that is blowing your mind I have another Shocker for you Kubo like my grandpa I also have the powers of a hollo!"

Akihisa then moved his hand over his face summoning his mask.

Kubo's jaw hit the ground for a moment before he began hitting his head against a wall, "How can a monster do so sexy and come from Quincy blood? How can one being like that be real let along two!?"

Akihisa then make his mask vanish "Now I'm going to go, I just came by to check in on something. You see now Hazuki Minami's little sister can ear spirits and at night she has been dreaming of events that hadn't happened yet. Her latest was you being a Quincy. It checks out the little girl can see the future."

Akihisa turned to leave only to be stopped by a form behind hug by Kubo, "No don't go come with me and embrace your Quincy pride!"

Akihisa then jumped in shock and forced Kubo off of him and turned around and said. "Listen Kubo I'm flattered I truly am, but I just don't swing that way. But I would happily be your friend."

Kubo adjusted his glasses a little sadly, "thank you for being honest about this Akihisa, it means a lot. I would happily fight hollows beside you and this rumored Arrancar who has been fighting beside the new reaper in town. I'm guessing you're the new reaper in town."

Akihisa smiled and said. "Yes I am but won't it broke Quincy code to fight beside hollows?"

Kubo smiled as he said. "the code is outdated besides If you say he is ok then he's a good guy simple as that."

Akihisa smiled "Now I'm going to go see Yuuko she can see spirits you know." He then vanished from flash step.

Kubo gasped as his mind put it together the only answer for this he could come up with. "Yuuko you are a lucky lucky woman!"

In class a Yuuko was doing some school work when Akihisa appeared beside her and looked around, "so this is what it's like in here."

Akihsia then said. 'Now I'm not going to bug you while you're doing school work I'm just reporting Kubo can see spirits and is a Quincy a kind of human who can make energy bow and arrows to kill hollows, but hollows they kill are just gone for good no moving on no release of souls the hollow eat. See you."

Akihisa then vanished, leaving a Shocked Yuuko.

Yuuko blinked and whispered, "why has life gotten so strange?"

With Akihisa he was standing in the air at a window watching a Summoner test war between class 2-f and 2-e from the looks of thinks Minami had taken his place as probationary student.

When all was said and done class 2-F lost.

Akihsia felt bad but stopped when he heard something and turned around to see a horde of hollows heading to the school. "What the hell now?"

He looked inside to see Students falling asleep were they stood. Kubo then showed up and said. "Akihisa one of the hollows in the horde clearly has the power to put noun spiritually aware people to sleep."

Akihisa then opened the window and said, "any idea what a horde is doing here?"

Kubo formed a simple blue spirit bow and jumped out the window to the ground and said. "No idea but we must defend the school! Our pride that comes with out Quincy blood demands it!"

Akihsia then landed and held out his sword and said. "Bankai! Shurya WakaiGetsu!" Akihsia then transformed and held out his two swords leaving Kubo stunned.

Kubo said. "How it takes 300 years to do that!"

Akihisa smiled, "shows what you know my grandpa and his friend Renji learned it in three days and I learned it in about an hour!"

Kubo's eye twitched n Shock as Akihsia charged in and started slashing hollows in half so easily it was like a warm knife cutting through butter.

Kubo readied his bow and fired off some arrows as he said. "To do what takes most 300 years in a few days is one thing but to learn it within an hour! What kind of rapid learning skill does Akihisa have? And why didn't it allow him to learn in school!"

Kubo then held his bow out with his left hand and fired off an arrow with one hand killing a hollow as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "Could it be Akihisa's soul was never meant to be in the world of the living? Could it be his soul was being crushed by being in the living world as it was in a world it was never meant to be in? as much as I hate to say it this appears to be the case!"

Kubo then used both hands to fire off ten arrows killing two hollows as he said. "Akihisa was never made for the human world, he should have just been born a soul and been a reaper the day of his birth. His time in the human world was not meant to be, and most have bene turlly harmful to his very soul!"

Meanwhile in the school.

Yuuko was running for her life from a hollow that looked like a black jelly wish with a large skull mask on its head and a hollow hole in its forehead.

Yuuko was crying as she said. "why eat me? There are a lot of other people where who are a sleep you could eat?"

The hollow then said. "you see spirits your soul stronger, eat you I get stronger, eat one of the sleepers no get stronger."

At that point Yuuko tripped and fell and turned around to see the hollow on top of her it's six stingers covered in electric sparks.

Time then stopped as Yuuko heard a woman's voice say, "we can help you and give you the power to fight back."

A man's voice then said, "But you have to stop hiding from yourself."

A little girl's voice said, "you've had feelings for a currant reaper back when he was human."

A little boy's voice then said. "Now come on and admit them!"

Yuuko cried and screamed out, "FINE I LOVE AKIHISA YOSHII!"

At that moment time started and Yuuko closed her eyes but nothing happened making her open her eyes to see four glowing white fairies like beings with roman numerals on their bodies numbering them.

The one with one on it spoke with the woman's voice as she held out her hand making an energy shield that held the hollow back. "We are the fairy four your familiar you know like Akihsia's grandmother Orihime's Shun shun Rika! And just like them we leave in your hair pin. I am one master of defense."

The one with two on it then spoke up in the man's voice, "I am Two master of Attack."

The one with the little girls' voice then said. "I'm three master of healing."

The finally one spoke in little boys' voice, "I am four master of combo. To use us just call out our numbers and what we do. Now you can tell what we do by what comes after master in our names. I'm the only one you need to call other numbers to use as I can pull our powers together!"

Yuuko then stood up and blinked as she said. 'Ok!" the energy barrier then dropped.

The hollow then tried to use its tentacles as electrically charged whips and in Panic Yuuko screamed "TWO ATTACK!"

The fairy with the number two on its body then held out its hands and fired off a small energy ball that hit the hollow knocking it back.

The hollow then got up and fired a cero and Yuuko said. "Two one four combos!"

The three called upon fairies then joined hands to make a white shield that looked like a triangle.

The cero hit the shield, then the shield absorbed it and add its power to the cero making it turn white and grow larger.

The three fairies then punched the energy ball making it fire at the hollow.

The super charged attack went right through the hollow making a gain hollow, the hollow's body then began to vanish showing it was dead.

The fairy four then returned to the four wings on Yuuko's butterfly hair clip as they said. "you need us just call."

Yuuko then smiled and walked out the school roof to see Kubo and Akihisa had Finished off the last hollows she smiled and yelled," Akihisa I got powers now and I need to talk to you!"

Akihisa then shrugged, "about what?" He then flashed steppe to Yuuko.

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "He's so cute and innocent event with hollow powers running through him. Yuuko your one lucky bitch! Don't you dare brake his heart!"

On the roof.

Akihisa landed as he made his zanpakuto go back to Shikai he then placed it on his back where bandages appeared making an improvised sheave. "what is it Yuuko."

Yuuko blushed, "Well this start the day me and HIdeyoshi switched places."

Akihsia snapped his fingers, "so Hideyoshi's chest wasn't developing it was the old twin switch prank!"

Yuuko crossed her arms. "you are smarter than what people say, but sense that day we hung out, I've kind of had this crush on you, and it hasn't gone away. I think I might be in love with you."

Akihisa was stunned and his shocked face clearly showed it, "but I'm dead."

Yuuko then put a hand on her face, "Akihisa if you were dead you won't still be here standing. You won't still be risking your neck for others. So what if people can't see you. You are alive. Look at your mom she was born a spirit can you honestly say your mother has never been alive?"

Akihsia took that in, "I see your point but I can't give you a normal life Yuuko. People can't see me! And unlike my mom I can't get a new body as people think "akihsia Yoshi" is dead. And we still don't have the tech to remove souls from bodies so even if I got a new body I would have to give up being a soul reaper and that's not happening."

Yuuko put hands around his neck as she said. "Yuuko I have four fairies living in my mother's hair clip that are my familiar but they won't help me unless I told you how I felt. Do you think anything about my life is normal?"

Akihsia was about to say something but Yuuko kissed him and Akihsia closed his eyes and held her tight.

Soon the Yuuko broke the kiss and Akihisa said. "I guess I could give us a try."

At that point hideyoshi who was waking up came up and said. "Yuuko you here?" He then yawned before his eyes widen in shock. "MY SISTER IS SNUGGLING WITH A SKELETON!"

Hideyoshi then fainted.

Yuuko blinked, "that's the second time that happened. Wait is he seeing you?"

Akihsia blinked, "Yes but no other spirits it's strange Wait I've heard of this before. You know the old fairy tale about the man who fell in love with a ghost?"

Yuuko blinked, "yes he saw her as a woman but everyone else saw her as a skeleton! Holly crap the story is true!"

Akihsia nodded, "and the person to see her first was the own man's twin who was only able to see spirits because of twin empathy. A small spiritual connect that allows one twin to know what is major in another's mind."

Yuuko put her finger to her chin and thought about it, "and as what I care about the most is you, it's allowing HIdeyoshi to see you but as a skeleton as you are a spirit, as he hasn't grasped life after death yet."

Akihsia nodded and said, "sounds like it, this is going to be weird!"

Yuuko shrugged, "It's his problem!"

Hideyoshi then woke up looked right at akihsia and he was shaking.

Akihsia waved and Hideyoshi faint saying "the skeleton looked at me!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "I'll let you finish up here see you back at the shop Yuuko."

Yuuko smiled and blow a kiss, "see you there."

Akihsia then flash stepped away.

On top of the school bell tower and man in a black hooded cloak was watching the whole thing. "well my hollow bait worked, and know we know who the new reaper is, Akihisa Yoshi. That idiot learned Bankai fast, unbelievable."

The man then vanished.

Later that night Hazuki was up in the middle of the night she had a dream and need to draw it, "baka-onii-san would want to know about this one."

Hazuki was drawing a picture of Akihisa with two swords in hand fighting a cartoonish Dracula in an old building.

To be continued.

Omake.

Hideyoshi was running around his house throwing dust around, "come on magic dust block that ghost that's haunting me and seducing my sister!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes as she walked up, "I got him into a relationship with me, so if anything I seduced him and we haven't taken that step yet!" she screamed slightly pink.

Hideyoshi screamed and said, "QUITE FLIRTING WITH GHOSTS!"

Yuuko then said, "Akihisa is not just some ghost!" she then gasped and covered her mouth! "I shouldn't have said his name."

Hideyoshi was stunned but the gears in his mind were turning. "akihsia? You die and come back from the grave and think you can do my sister! SHOW YOUR SELF BASTARD!"

The HIdeyoshi the skeleton showed up and mouth the words, " shut up people are trying to sleep."

Hideyoshi paled and wet himself as he said. "right Akihisa!" Hideyoshi then fainted.

Akihisa then looked out to you the reader, "See you all next chapter."

End omake.


	6. Bount arc begins!

Late in the night in the city, our hero Akihisa was looking around on patrol, "here are all the hollows?"

He then noticed Miharu and then a strange green energy cube appeared around the area.

Akihisa looked around in shock, "what the hell now?"

Miharu then looked were she heard a scream and paled. There stood Kyouji who bit into a woman's neck making her scream as she turned to dust and the woman's soul entered his mouth.

Miharu screamed, "VAMPIRE!" she then tried to run but a large metal hollow suit of armor holding a large sword appeared blocking her making her scream. The armor stood twice as tall as human, and it's sword was half the size of the armor

Kyouji then said, "Good doll, Now Miharu I'm not a vampire I am a bount, I don't' drink blood I eat souls! Now time to get in my belly!"

Miharu then screamed but then in came Akihisa who jumped from a roof top and land a double kick to Kyouji's chest sending the bount into a wall.

Miharu then pointed and screamed "GHOST!"

Akihisa then saw the armor about to slash Miharu so he drew his blade and blocked the sword, "How are you seeing me? You're not spiritually aware!"

Kyouji got up and growled, "Dumbass! It's my capture cube I use to stop my prey from leaving an area it has a side effect of bring pure spiritual beings into the vision spectrum."

Akihisa then swung his blade forcing the doll back, "Well So you're a soul eating monster, I should have known!" Miharu was behind him shaking, "Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

Kyouji then smirked as he said, "No this is a true living nightmare!" he then raised his hand making his armor doll break apart and formed around him making Kyouji and his doll's size grow to three times taller than a man.

The bount now fused with his doll then held out his now larger sword as he said, "I was looking for an easy meal, but to eat a Shinigami who is also the ultimate baka this is going to be so sweet!"

Miharu looked to Akihisa wide eyed, "you're a death god?"

Akihisa held his sword out and said, "BANKAI!" as smoke covered him and vanished to reveal Akihisa with his two blades, "It's soul reaper Kyouji!

Kyouji then brought his sword down making Akihsia grab Miharu and jumped back on to a roof top to avoid the blade.

When the massive hit the ground a large shock wave destroyed the street before Kyouji!

Kyouji then shouldered his blade as he climbed up the building to stand before Akihisa and Miharu, "I'm going to crush your body then eat your soul baka! Then I will finally have beaten you!"

Akihsia swung his swords and said, "Double Getsuga Tenshou!" the two massive crescent moon shaped energy blades then fired off merging into an "x" shape as it flew at Kyouji.

The bount just swung his blade slashing the attack in half right down the middle, making one half the attack hit a building at the right and the other hit the building at the left.

Kyouji laughed, "you can't surprise me! I watched the video of the hollow attack on the school, from it we've learned all of your skills along with your two teammates."

Akihsia then smirked as he said, "I have three Teammates Kyouji, and also I didn't use all my powers Kyouji!" Akihsia moved his hand over his face summoning his mask making Kyouji's eyes behind the armor widen as he stepped back a little.

Kyouji held his sword out, "What the hell is this?"

Akihisa then vanished through a hybrid of flash step and sonido and appeared at Kyouji's legs were he used an enhanced version Getsuga Tenshou to slash off the armor's legs.

Forcing Kyouji then split form his doll. The damaged doll fell over into the street below were Akihsia fired a cero at it, hitting the doll dead destroying it!

Akihsia then saw Kyouji turning to run so he appeared before him in flash step. "So what's this about more Bount?"

Kyouji fell over and backed away, "I won't tell you anything! You FREAK!" the doomed bount point at Akihisa's mask!" What kind of soul reaper has a hollow mask! Your nothing but a freak!"

Akihsia put his swords in his pants sash and picked Kyouji up by the neck, "No I'm a visored a soul reaper with the power of a hollow, like my grandfather before me! I'm not a freak just a rare breed."

Kyouji was tearing up and laughing insanely, "You a soul reaper by blood! You played me all along! Well jokes on you, trickster I won't give up anything about my race! Your kind have done enough to us already! Now your hiding hollow hybrids! The bount will rise again and dance on the ashes of all of you, death gods!"

Akihisa then let go of his neck as the jaws on his mask opened and he bite out Kyouji's throat killing him the same way he killed others.

Kyouji's body then began to fall apart in to dust as the green area vanished.

On the roof top Miharu could see all the damage being undone and Akihsia vanishing. The girl then passed out on the roof top.

Akihsia looked around removing his mask and turning his sword back to shikai. "what the hell?"

He then noticed a strange cube on the ground were Kyouji was, "what the hell is this?" he then put back on his mask and opened a Giganta to soul society.

He then stepped into it making it close behind him.

Akihsia removed his mask and ran off to a division barracks and knocked on the door.

Namu then answered and bowed, "Honorable grandchild what brings you here at this hour?"

Akihsia then held up the cube, "I battled this bount he made this field that make it so normal people could see me, and when he died the field vanished undoing the damage from the fight and this was left behind."

Namu took it, "My father is asleep but I should be able to see what this is."

Namu then walked away signing for Akihisa to join her inside.

Later on in a lab.

Namu was sitting in a rolling chair, "I analyzed the device it is powered by bount spiritual pressure making it so no other race can use it. It creates a force field that's size is based on the amount of power a bount puts in it, the field keeps all within it till the bount either dies or chose to shut it down."

Akihisa blinked, "and as for the damage undoing?"

Namu then finished, "The field maps out and scans the area it encloses, so when it falls it restores it to what it scanned. Undoing damage so no one would be the wiser."

Akihsia rubbed his chin, "So then the bount could have been attacking people all month and no one would have known as all the evidence was erased."

Namu nodded, "you catch on fast just like your grandfather."

Akihsia then bowed and said, "Thank you for your help I'm going to go report this to my grandfather then Chad sense."

Akihsia then turned to leave.

Namu looked down, "why most the cute ones be taken."

The next day in the back of Chad's shop.

Fang, Chad, Yuuko, and Kubo were listening to Akihisa's story.

Akihsia finished, "and that's what happened."

Fang then said, "wait so you just left Miharu up on the roof top?"

Akihsia blinked as he said, "I guess I did!"

Kubo then got up, "I'll go get her down. After that let's get a plan for the night, we're going Bount hunting."

Meanwhile.

Hazuki was in her class drawing a picture of a dream she had last night. It was someone in flaming armor using flaming swords to sword fight Akihisa. "Baka-onii-san will want to see this one."

She said smiling not understanding the meaning behind her dreams or what they mean.

Her male teacher saw the picture looked shocked by it and turned to open a cell phone, to make a call, "boss, a girl in my class just drew a picture of you fighting a reaper. Her names Hazuki."

The teacher then heard something and nodded as he whispered, "right I'll keep an eye on her."

Meanwhile

Ichigo was in his office talking to his daughter Karin.

Karin sat down and said, "you want to talk to me dad?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes I think Akihisa will be needing some help, I know what bount can do."

Karin blinked, "So you want me to go to the human world for the first time?"

Ichigo nodded, "yes."

Karin jumped for joy as she said, "Don't 'worry Akihsia aunty Karin is coming to town!" she then ran off squealing with joy.

Ichigo rested his head on his hand and said, " and now I have two out of three of my daughters out of the house!"

Ichigo looked at the picture of his desk of him Chizuru, Orihime, Yachiru with Masaki and baby Karin. "when his mother can finally come home, we'll need to take another one of this with Akihisa."

To be continued.

Omake.

Orihime and Chizuru were having tea talking.

Chizuru, "did you hear about Akihisa's girlfriend having powers like yours?"

Orihime giggles, "A New moon light warrior and a new fairy princess meet. It's poetic."

Chizuru then took a sip of tea and said, "now what to do about the Bount?"

Orihime giggled, "every hero has to go through trials on their journey."

Chizuru then took note of it, "Yes but I wonder what Akihsia's trails will be?"

Orihime giggles, "that's the fun of it you never know.

Chizuru then refiled her cup and said, "I guess you're right."

Orihime then smiled and said, " and beside we have bigger questions to think about like, when are we getting a great grandbaby."

Chizuru then smiled as she said, "I didn't even stop to think about that."

End omake


	7. Meet the legendary Impaler!

At school Yuuko walked over to Miharu beside where was Fang She was going to test to see if Miharu could naturally see spirits.

Yuuko looked at Miharu she was shaking drinking some tea, "I know what you saw, I can naturally see sprits, and I have something that can make you forget if you wish?"

Miharu grabbed her shirt and said, "Erase these memories please!"

Yuuko then point to her right, "before I do can you see my spirit friend to my right"

Miharu blinked and said, "No."

Yuuko then pulled out a memory wiper and used it on Miharu making the girl let go of Yuuko blink in confusion for a moment before running after Minami

Yuuko then put the thing up and looked around, and whispered, "where's Akihisa?"

Fang then said, "you didn't hear his aunts in town and That's why I'm here looking out for you! As his aunt want to be shown around town."

Yuuko then crossed her arms and mutter to herself about a sexist Lion.

Meanwhile in Town.

Akihisa was looking around some, how he lost his aunt. "Dam it how did she sneak away from me?"

He then noticed Yuuji, "Most be hiding from Shouko."

Yuuji then ran into a parking garage to hide as Shouko ran pass.

Akihsia then turned to go back to looking for his aunt but he stopped when he heard Yuuji Scream and he ran into the garage and Akihsia teared up.

Yuuji was screaming pointing at his own body a broken chain on his chest as he said, "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING THERE!?"

Akihsia saw Yuuji's body was in a pool of his own blood, growing larger as more blood gushed from a wound that was on his back hidden by how the body was laid on its back." You were murdered"

Yuuji then turned to Akihisa and paled. Yuuji then fell over crying, "NO I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Akihsia then cried as he went to touch his friend when the area was covered in green light making Yuuji jump, "What's going on?"

Akihisa drew his blade, "We're not alone!"

Then out walked a large man. He was covered in medieval twisted gothic armor looking armor made of stone, a helmet that only showed glowing red eyes.

The helmet had two sets of horn two in the front and two on the side making it look like a crown of horns.

The man was on fire making it look like he was wearing fire, with a cape of pure flames behind him as he walked in his hand were two massive flaming jagged stone blades.

Yuji hide behind Akihisa and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING! IS THAT THE GRIM REAPER!?"

Akihisa moved his hand over his face summing his mask, "Silly Yuuji I'm the only reaper here!"

Yuji paled, "say what now!?"

The bount walked up he stood five feet taller than Akihisa he stood towered over both boys, "so the young Reaper Shows himself, I know It could work! Now then I have an offer for you Boy!"

Akihsia point swung his sword as he said, "Getsuga Tenshou!" the crescent moon shaped blade forced the bount to jump back to avoid it as Akihisa said, "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!"

The bount then said, "to bring you to me Reaper boy! Do you know who I am! I am the King of the Bount the lord of the night! The one you humans fear as the king of the undead! I am the Vladimir Tepis! The Impaler!"

He then rose his blade making spikes of fire and stone pop out of the ground making Yuuji scream as Akihsia grabbed him and jumped up to the next leave of the parking complex.

Akihisa lift his mask below him the spikes exploded turning the lower level itn oa sea of lava fire and molten Rock.

Yuuji then screamed, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Akihisa then said, "Basically when I died I meet my grandpa who is head of the soul reapers or as you guys call us grim reapers and he got me the job so I can watch over you guys, and that guy who said he's vlad the impaler is a bount or as you humans call them vampires, they don't drink blood they eat souls! So basically Dracula wants to eat us!"

Yuji then fainted and Akihsia lowered his mask and called out "BANKAI!" as he morphed in to his bankai form the lava rose up higher and Vlad jumped out of the lower holding his blades as he dove down to try and impale Akihisa.

The young Soul reaper used his swords to block Vlads, "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!"

Vlad kicked Akihsia back into a car making Akihsia fall over. Vlad then spoke, "I only killed a human to bring to me a soul reaper! A soul reaper like only one other, born with the blood of a Quincy, unable to use his powers while in their living body, yet now is able to use the might of both hollow and soul reaper, a like, you are a just like your grandfather!"

Akihsia roared as he opened his mouth and fired a cero only for Blade to slash the blast to piece, "A true legend to be who learned the might of Bankai within hours! You cannot defeat me boy! Me and my dolls merged forms might is too great strong for you to event hope to match."

Akihsia got up his hollow mask falling apart his five minutes up, "I will kill you! Yuuji couldn't even see spirits how dare you pull him into this let along end his life!"

Vlad laughed, "vengeful brave and fearless, I have no doubt you will one day be stronger than your grandfather, I cannot allow that kind of potential power stand against me so I offer you this! My daughter's hand!"

Then Akihisa's eyes widen as Himeji walked in in a black dress, her hair tied into a pony tail by a black ribbon in her hair, spider web like fingerless gloves on her arms the dress being sideless showed her legs she was bare foot.

Himeji smiled showing fangs, "come on Akihisa joined the side of the bount become my husband and lead us to a new age were we rule. Come to me Akihisa" she said sighing Akihsia to come to her with her right hand, her left hand holding a blood tipped dagger.

It was Himeji who stabbed Yuuji in the back killing him.

Akihisa growled, "FUCK OFF BITCH!" his spiritual pressure was storming around him making his mask return his power growing, "You act like my friend like a nice girl Himeji I thought of you as friend! But now this! You would stab Yuuji in the back. To kill him! Why would I want to marry let along stand in the same room with a monster like you!"

Himeji whipped a tear form his eyes, "daddy he hurt my feelings I don't like him anymore!" She then held up her dagger and turned into a swarm of bats and flow off.

Vlad's flame grew larger as he said, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY CHILD CRY!"

Meanwhile outside the parking garage.

Karin was walking around when she sensed two massive spikes in power from inside and took a closer look to see a green field, "hidden from site tricky little bount!"

She then noticed the lava and drew her blade as she said, "Lava simple thing for me to handle let's go! Chill out Hokkyoku no shio (arctic tide)!"

Her sword then transformed into a massive cleaver that's body blade looked to be made of ice! When released the air around the field dropped so suddenly ice formed on the garage and the lava inside harden in to rock.

Karin smiled, "Go ahead bounty you clearly use heat to kill and whenever I feel the temperature rise I'll drop it back down!" Karin put her hand on the field it not letting her in, "I might not be able to enter it, but I can help Akihsia from out here!"

Karin shouldered her massive cleaver like her father use to shoulder his former shikai and gave an Ichigo smirk, "Kick ass inside there Akihisa! Family pride is on the line!"

Inside Vlad stopped as the world dropped down making his lava freeze and his flames go out the swords lose fire as he shivered.

Akihsia smirked as Vlad's power dropped with his temperature, "Look who's fallen!" He then slashed his sword releasing Multiple Getsuga Tenshou at Vlad making him jump back.

Yuuji then got up shivering, "What's going on."

Akihisa then said, "Himeji is the daughter of Dracula, and I'm battling her daddy who just lost his fire thanks to my aunt's ice blade!"

Vlad tried to recover himself in fire but couldn't the temperature was so low his armor was icing up. Vlad crossed his blades and said, "we will meet again Reaper! You will regret not accepting my daughter's hand in marriage!" the field then vanished and as all the damage was undone a bright flash forced Akihisa to cover his eyes.

When he opened them Vlad was gone and Akihsia's mask fell off.

Akihisa then turned to Yuuji who was panicking, "Yuuji I'll explain but first I have to make a call!" He then pulled out his phone and called Yuuko but she didn't pick up so he texted her, "Battled the bount leader Himeji is his daughter, and she killed Yuuji!"

In school Yuuko opened her phone when she heard the next sound and read the text pale as Himeji in full school uniform was seen running into class f saying "sorry I'm late I had a family thing!"

Hideyoshi was about to walk into class but Yuuko stopped her and whispered to her twin, "Himeji's dad is the bount's leader daughter and she killed Yuuji!"

Hideyoshi paled as he walked in looking nervous.

Meanwhile.

Akihisa was on the ground with Yuuji his sword switched to Shikai." And that's it!"

Yuuji blinked, "So I got murdered by Himeji so her father could propose for her to you!? What the hell kind of freak day time Yandere Vampire shit did I die into?"

Akihsia then turned his sword around so the handle was pointing at Yuuji, "I kind of have to move you on now Yuuji."

Yuuji then smiled and said, "Then I'll just have to become a soul reaper come back and help you out! After all, if you can do it so can I!"

Akihisa then cried, "Goodbye for now my friend!" He then tapped the handle to Yuuji's forehead making him Vanish as he cried.

Karin then ran in "you ok Akihisa."

Akihisa then cried out, "My best friend died and I moved him on!"

Karin then hugged Akihisa as he cried.

Later on in his office.

Ichigo was reading reports, "So this time around Dracula isn't just a legend, but a bount! A living breathing nightmare with a child!" He looked to his two bankai blades, "could this be the day I'm finally dragged back into the fire?"

To be continued

Omake.

Hideyoshi was in class shaking staying away from Himeji.

Himeji then got close making Hideyoshi back away and Himeji smiled mouth full of fangs and whispered, "You know don't you? You know who my daddy is?"

Hideyoshi was scared and nodded yes. Himeji then said, "Then I'll tell you this, stay out of my way Akihisa will be my husband and father to the new generation of the bount, he just needs to see I'm his fate!"

Shouko then ran by the door crying "YUUJI'S BEEN MURDERED!"

Hideyoshi paled. As Himeji showed the tip of a dagger tipped in dried blood up her sleeve, as she whispered, "I didn't eat his soul for bait I don't' need bait anymore. And I bet your soul would be tasty I bet you're a screamer! Aren't you?"

Hideyoshi cried pissed his pants and ran out of the class room making people wonder what was going on.

Yuuko was walking to class when her brother hugged her leg, "Sis! Please protect me form the daughter of Dracula!" He was in tears.

Yuuko was trying to shake him off, "Got dam it hiding behind your sister twin! Really?"

Hideyoshi was crying, "but you got super powers!"

Omake end.


	8. Himeji vs Yuuko!

In the night Yuuko was standing before a large mantis that tried to attack her but she held out her hands "Two one four comb!"

The mantis then went to slash her only for a shield to appear and sent the beast power back at it as an attack killing it!"

A nameless man in a tuxedo and mask then turned to run, "My doll!"

Yuuko then smiled as she held out her hand and said, "Two Boomerang attack!" her fairy named tow then transformed into a boomerang made of white energy that flow at the Bount taking his head off.

The fairy then returned to Yuuko and returned to normal as he said. "Target destroyed."

Yuuko looked around as the Cube vanished. "I wonder how the other's hunts are going."

In Another part of the city.

Kubo was standing on A roof top of a building facing.

The man had white hair, a black eye patch over his left eye, a white dress shirt a grey vest grey dress pants and black shoes.

The man pulled out his pocket watch which morphed into a large green snake.

The snake then hissed as very crack or snake like shadow on the roof turned into giant grey snakes.

Kubo summoned his bow and fired off a rapid fired Arrow killing them all leaving the bount stunned, as Kubo shot him in the head.

The green cube around him vanished and Kubo adjusted his glasses, 'How many of this soul eating bastards are there?"

Kubo then turned to walk down the stairs back into the building, "And why hasn't Dracula made his move yet?

Elsewhere in a forest

Fang stood in his resurrection form crossing swords with a large being that looked to be made of metallic slime that taken on a humanoid shape.

The slime monster had a tail instead of legs and it's left arm was morphed into a blade which it was using to sword fight Fang.

Fang opened his mouth and fired a cero at the things head only for the doll to change shape so there was a whole in its head allowing the blast to harmlessly pass through it.

The slime based doll then span around knocking Fang away making the Arrancar roar!

Fang got out and charged his sword passing harmlessly through the doll thanks to its slime based nature.

Fang roared when he saw a river behind them so he charged at the Slime, the Doll morphing around Fangs body so the Lion Arrancar passed through it.

Fang then smiled as he fell in to the water and fired off A Bala form his mouth making the water gush out of the river and on to the ground covering the doll!

The slime doll then melted into a puddle to wet to pull itself together again.

Fang then heard some on scream as he saw a shadow jumping from three to three.

Fang roared out, "were do you think you're going!" he then through his sword the blade landing right in the shadow's head killing what most have been the dolls owner.

As whoever it was fell out of the trees dead and the doll began to evaporate dying with its master.

Meanwhile in an unknown location.

Dracula was watching all the battles on his screens sitting on a gothic throne of thrones. "I'll give it to the reaper his allies are powerful! Almost as strong as him!" he then had all the screens marge into a video of Akihisa.

Akihisa was in Bankai wearing his hollow mask slashing throw a gang of seven bounts and their dolls like they were nothing. "My daughter chose well in you, boy! So strong yet you haven't even begun to tap into your true power."

Dracula remembered his battle with the boy how his power spiked out of the blue, "you tapped into not even a fraction of your true might in that battle boy!"

Himeji then walked in holding her dagger, "daddy I want my Akihisa!" she put on a cute sad little face to her father.

Dracula looked away, "Stop it with the eyes! Pumpkin Daddy is doing the best he can, The boy won't bend or bow, you chose a strong future husband, but he is a bit too strong to bend to my will. He needs to be broken first!"

Himeji then said, "Why most every man need a little work!" she was crying, "why can't he just love me!?"

Dracula then said, "Pumpkin I know your sad about this, but Daddy needs to plan. So if you want your future husband go blow off some steam else were."

Himeji dried her eyes, "ok daddy." She then held up her dagger vanishing into a cloud of bats to somewhere else.

She reformed before Yuuko and opened a green cube and stepped out to face Yuuko, "well if it isn't the bitch who things she can steal Akihisa form me!"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "He was never yours princess Yandere!" Yuuko then summoned two to her hands where he morphed into a white energy Katana.

Himeji held up her dagger, "This dagger is my dolls sealed form, think of it as an unreleased Zanpakuto." She then ran her finger along it transforming the Dagger into a large bat. "and Thing of its battle form as Shikai!"

The bat then flew at Yuuko who went in to Slash it only for the doll to break apart into smaller bats fly around her and reform were it and slapped Yuuko away with its wing.

Yuuko was sent sliding down the street, Yuuko then held out her hand and said, "three heal!" Yuuko was then covered in a white light for a moment healing her of her injuries.

Yuuko then charged the bat again and when it split into small bats she turned around and slashed the reformed doll across the chest, "Ready for you that time!"

The doll held its chest as it broke apart again and reformed beside Himeji.

Himeji crossed her arms, "you hurt my dolly! No one hurts my Dolly!" she then clapped her hands making the doll break apart and cover her.

The doll then merged with its master changing Himeji. Her hair became blood red, mask around her eyes formed. Her cloths were then changed

She now dressed in a cape with a high caller black in color that looked like bat wings. she had a dark purple bikini style top, her right had arm had a clove that went up to her shoulder it was black in color. She had on a black mini skirt, dark purple stockings and black knee high boots.

In her had hand the remaining bats formed into a sword. The swords handle pure black and covered in fur, the pommel was a screaming bat head, the hand guard was bat wings, the blade was dark grey and appeared to be the blade of a claymore.

Himeji then held out her sword, "and think of the merge formed as Bankai!" she then swung her blade making pure purple energy copies of her blade appear in his wake.

She then tapped the blades with her left hand making the energy blades fire off like missiles at Yuuko.

Yuuko held out her hands. "one shield!" her white energy shield protected her from Himeji's attack, "so you go from spoiled princess to dressing like a whore!?"

Himeji growled, "I AM A PRINCESS NO MATTER WHAT NOW DIE BITCH!"

She then held out her sword blade and fired off a purple energy blast making Yuuko Jump back.

At that moment Akihsia saw the energy cube and ran to it to see Yuuko fighting, he could sense the girl's energy and knew who it was, Himeji.

Akihsia growled as he summoned his mask and swung his blades letting fire Getsuga Tenshou at the cube as he said, "LEAVE MY YUUKO ALONE!"

Himeji laughed as she fired off more energy blade missiles, "the bitch is dead my Akihisa, nothing can break this barrier and once she's gone you'll be all mine!"

Akihisa then screamed his skin turning pale his nails became claws, an orange patch of fur formed on his neck as his hair grow longer and turned orange. Two massive horns grow from the forehead of his back.

From the back of his shirt a white lizard tail appeared as a hollow whole formed in his chest.

In his inner world

WakaiGetsu trying to stand on the shaking ground, "Prince! Your anger! It's Awaked Resurrection! You're not ready! You're going berserk!"

The spirit then fell down as in the outside world the now full hollow Akihsia head-butted the bount barrier making it shatter to Yuuko and Himeji's shock!

Himeji fell over in shock and vanished in a cloud of bats as akihsia roared!

In Akihsia's inner world.

Wakaigetsu crawled over to a red button and slammed it down, "ALL SYSTEM STOP!" in the outside world Akihsia screamed as his hollow form fell off him and his sword returned to sealed form.

The young Reaper fell to his knees as WakaiGetsu explained, "to stop you from going on a berserker rampage I shut down, to force you back to normal prince! Just because you can tap into some of your powers doesn't mean you're ready for them."

Yuuko raced to his side to help him up, "what the hell just happened!?"

Akihsia rubbed his head as he picked up his sealed blade, "From What WakaiGetsu says, I got so mad I slipped into resurrection and went full hollow, before I was ready, I guess my hollow-self had enough power to brake the bount barrier. WakaiGetsu then said I was going berserk so he shut down."

Yuuko kissed his check, "well at last your back to your handsome self again." She then hugged him, "and don't' scare me like that again!"

Akihsia then held her, 'I'll try not to."

Meanwhile.

Himeji was back to normal holding her doll in her dagger form, "daddy Daddy daddy!" She screamed as she went to her father's throne room. "Daddy I almost killed that man stealing bitch Yuuko then Akihisa showed up. He turned into a hollow and broke the bount barrier with just a head-butt! So I turned tail and ran!"

Dracula got off his throne stunned, "the barrier was broken!" Himeji was crying as she nodded, "yes daddy!" She then hugged her father, "I was so scarred!"

Dracula tried his daughter's tear, "Don't worry pumpkin daddy has a plan. You'll get your husband."

Himeji then smiled and said, "ok daddy!"

Next day at school.

The school was buzzing about a night time field trip to a carnival.

Hideyoshi was shaking as he hid behind Yuuko.

Yuuko then turned to give a glare at Himeji show glared back.

Hideyoshi whispered, "this is a massive trap isn't it? We the bait for Akihisa?"

Yuuko whispered to her twin, "yes and looks like Himeji forced her daddy dearest to play his hand."

Kubo then walked up adjusting his glasses, "Yandere bitch has her dad wrapped around her crazy spoiled little fingers"

Yuuko nodded, "Well she is the child of Dracula."

Hideyoshi then jumped behind Kubo and said, "please don't let Dracula's spawn drink my soul" he was in tears. "I'm so scared I think I yet myself."

Outside the school.

Akihisa was standing growling he knew what this was, but he couldn't strike every attack he has would damage the world around the humans putting them at risk. The school was Himeji's Shield. The students her hostages insuring he couldn't make a move till she wanted him too.

Akihisa transformed his sword back into Shikai and shoulder it, "I can't believe I couldn't see how ugly you truly were Himeji! I was fooled by your acting skills, tricked the lies of your beauty, brainwashed by the spell of your chest!"

Akihisa's eyes turned golden and the whites became black as his voice gained a hollow tone, "Well I'm free from all that, I see true your acting, I see how truly ugly you are within, and I won't be controlled by your chest."

His mask then appeared on his face as he said. "I am Not Akihisa Yoshii ultimate idiot anymore. I am Akihsia Kurosaki! Soul reaper, visored carrier of Quincy blood, and most of all a protector just like my grandfather before me!"

To be continued.

Omake.

In soul society.

Yuuji was walking around in the male Soul Reaper Academy outfit inline to get his zanpakuto. He was next and he took the sword from the man behind the counter.

Yuuji then walked out of line and drew the sword to look at it, "Hi buddy. I know we just meet and you probably haven't taken form enough in there to even have a name yet, but when you do get your name I'll learn it so we can be a team. Because you and me are partners."

Yuuji then sheaved it and said, "and together I know we'll do great things. Together we'll be strong, brave, and unstoppable in battle. Only then can I help my best friend protect our friends. So I hope you're on board buddy!"

Within the sword. The inner world hadn't taken form yet and was just a black floor. Were a black formless spirit stood its eyes blue a tear fell from the eyes as it said. "thank you. I promise you master I'll be the best blade I can. To help you protect those you care about."

End omake


	9. Carnival of the Bount part one!

At the carnival.

Akihisa was with his aunt Karin and Fang.

Akihisa looked at the setting sun, "the students will be here soon and this many people at night we know Dracula is going to pull something."

Fang shouldered his sword, "then we'll just have to be ready for it."

Karin shoulder her Shikai and said, "but still I wonder what the big bad is going to do."

Akihisa then shouldered his own sword and said, "then let's split up so we're not all in one spot!"

They nodded and split off.

Karin went to the fairest wheel, Fang the hall of mirrors and Akihisa stood on the roller coaster tracks.

Akihisa looked around the sun had set and the students of Fumizuki academy where arriving. Akihisa walked along the track and jumped to the top of the loop, "this is supposed to be a place of fun."

Before long a large green bount cube covered the place and the Students who couldn't see spirits fainted.

Akihisa tried to leave to go to Yuuko but Backed flipped off the loop when he heard a sword being swung.

When he landed he Saw Dracula swinging his swords sending waves of fire around him. "Boy I offer you this deal only once more. Marry my daughter, father the next generation of the bount! Give my race the power of your family and be a king!"

Akihsia summoned his mask and switched from Shikai to bankai as he said," I'll never betray my friends, my family, or the woman I love!"

Dracula growled as he said, "then you will die a fool, and I'll have to deal with my daughter's tears!" He then jumped down after Akihisa.

Meanwhile

Karin was jumping from Fairest Wheel Carriage top to Carriage top she was being chased by a bount that had merged with her doll.

The bount had bright pink hair, she had a black top pale white skin a mouth filled with fangs and thanks to her merge with her doll, from the waist down she was a giant spider.

She opened her mouth and spat webs at Karin's foot sticking her to one carriage as she jumped to it, towering over the lady reaper, "any last words reaper!"

Karin then swung her sword which the Bount blocked with her hand the bount laughed, but it was cut short as she looked to see her hand was being in cased in ice from touching the sword and it was spreading.

The bount screamed as she jumped back her hand shattering apart as she did so. She land on the ground screamed as she held the bloody nub that was her arm. "WHAT IS THIS!"

Karin then tapped her blade on to the web on her foot freezing it, she then kicked shattering the ice freeing her foot, "My swords too cold to handle! Artic Getsuga Tenshou!" She then swung her sword sending off a pale blue crescent moon shaped energy blade

The bount jumped back as the attack hit the ground making a large cut in the ground a cut that froze over with giant ice spikes that almost hit the spider-lady.

Karin then jumped down as she saw the bounts looking stunned, "what my daddy taught me his attack, I had to put my own spin on it by adding my Zanpakuto's elemental powers to it. Now then if the Blake doesn't cut you the after flash freeze will get you!"

She then charged making the Spider lady jump onto the side of a building to avoid the blade. "What are you?"

Karin smiled as she span her sword around releasing a cold mist that began to freeze the area they were battling in. Karin watched the bount begin to shake and shiver, "Like my artic mist? Now the longer my sword goes without tasting blood the colder the area around me gets! Soon you'll be too cold to move!"

The spider-lady screamed as she as began to shake and shiver as she spat out more wedding hoping to trap Karin, but sadly the webs froze and shattered in moments. She then fell over unable to hold on to the wall anymore

Karin then smiled as she charged in and speared the bount in the head with her sword making the departures return to normal. "Don't mess with the Kurosaki family!"

She then pulled her blade out.

Meanwhile at the front gates.

Yuuko was surrounded by bats that blocked her sight and when they flow away she was at the merry go round looking at Himeji in her and her doll's merged form.

Himeji held out her sword, "I think we have unfinished business bitch!"

Yuuko then grabbed two who morphed in to a pure white energy blade and she said, "Bring it on princess Yandere!"

Himeji and Yuuko then charged at each other and crossed swords, there blades crashed as Himeji smirked evil. "Akihisa will be mine! Weather he likes it or not!"

Yuuko jumped back as she held her sword with both hands and pointed at Himeji, "My boyfriend will never put a baby into you!" From her swords tip a white energy blast fired.

Himeji just span her blade her phantom energy blades appearing in a perfect circle before her blocking the attack.

The bount princess then jumped back as the blades explode from the strike, "Hay you copied me! First my man now my moves! You are so dead bitch!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "you didn't invent sword beam blasts!"

Himeji point her sword at Yuuko and fired off at blast

Yuuko let go as she said, "one two Combo!" A large white energy shields then appeared before her as Himeji's blast hit the shield it was absorbed. The white then changed itself into a white energy ball that fired.

Himeji jumped back her bat wing like cape spreading to become true bat wings allowing her to fly higher in the air to avoid the blast which destroyed the merry go round, "You bitch! I want to ride that with Akihisa for our wedding!"

Yuuko growled as she turned Two back into a sword, "You are not marrying my boyfriend!"

Meanwhile back at the front gate.

Kubo was holding his bow firing off spirit arrows into the heads of incoming bount to protect the knocked out students. "Great just leave me to protect everyone all by myself! Why do I get the crap end of the stick?"

He then notices a bount charging at him only for Fang in his resurrection form to appear and slash him in half, "we didn't leave you by yourself, I just had to fight my way back here!"

Kubo then stood back to back with Fang who was charging a Bala in his mouth, "then you and me most protect the normal humans! I hope the others are having as much fun as us!"

Fang then rapidly fired off Bala killing the incoming horde of bount that he could see but out of the corner of his eye he notices the roller coaster becoming covered in flames.

Kubo looked at it, "that must be were Dracula is." The Quincy adjusted his glasses as he rapid fired off arrows, "My gut tells me Akihisa is fighting the Impaler."

Fang then looked at him, "you think?"

At the roller coaster Akihisa was standing in the air holding his swords his head was touching the roof of the bount cube as he summoned his mask and looked at the flaming Machine.

He then jumped down into as he saw Dracula jumping up to him, The two crossed swords in midair.

Neither able to force the other back as they fell back to the ground, were they jumped away from each other landing on different ends of the flaming carnival ride.

Dracula point at Akihisa with his right sword blade, "Why won't you hear reason! You have no future as you are! You can never live a normal life with a human woman! My daughter is your only hope for a normal life."

Akihisa growled as he said, "I don't want a normal life! I lived through that already it was horrible. I want my afterlife. Being a soul reaper it may be hard, I may have to fight monsters, but it's the most important thing I've ever done! I'm in charge of protecting the humans, my friends and their families from monsters like you who would devour them!"

The young reaper then opened his mouth and fired out a cero right at Dracula.

Dracula slapped away the cero sending it up into the air where it exploded on the wall of the bount cube. "then you are a fool! A true idiot if you think you can win against me! You truly are the ultimate idiot."

Akihisa growled as his hair turned orange as he jumped at him as he said, "I'm not an idiot!" He then swung his swords down sending off two almost point blank Getsuga Tenshous right on top of Dracula.

Dracula crossed his swords to hold back the attack but it was forcing him back slowly.

Akihisa's skin paled as his mask gained his horns as his hair grow longer, "I am Akihsia Kurosaki! I am me for the first time! I wasn't made for the world of man! I was made for the world of souls! CERO!" He then opened his mouth and fired a cero that hit his Tenshous.

The cero merged with the first attack before exploding sending Dracula flying back.

Akihsia then appeared beside the King of the bount in moments though a sonido flash step hybrid he. Akihisa now had a tail which he used to slap Dracula into the wall of the bount cube.

When Dracula hit his armor cracked but he picked himself up to see Akihisa now completely in his hollow form. "So you've unlocked your hollow form!"

Akihsia then looked at himself not even noticing he changed, "I have!"

In Akihsia's inner world WakaiGetsu was talking, "Prince your drive to win to protect has allowed you to retain control of this form for a while at least. If you go berserk, I'll end it like before!"

Akihsia nodded as he charged a cero and slashed it with his swords as he was also charging duel Getsuga Tenshous. This created an attack that was a large x shaped energy blade with a cero in the center that flow off at Dracula.

The King of the bount roared as he stabbed his swords into the ground sending off a wave of lava and volcanic stone spikes at his opponent.

The two attacks meet in the middle and destroyed each other releasing a shock wave and large burst of fire.

The blast forced Akihisa to jump back, and when the smoke cleared Dracula was done. Akihsia then quickly turned around and blocked two flaming blades that almost slashed him apart. He then looked at Dracula, "really sneak attacks? Is that the best the legendary count Dracula can do?"

The young visored then kicked Dracula in the chest leaving cracks and a hollow foot shaped dent in his armor, "I won't lose Dracula! Everyone I know and care about is counting on me! IF I fail then they all die, and that won't happen on my watch!"

Dracula held his chest for a moment stunned by the power of the young man before him, "such power wasted on a complete fool!"

Akihsia growled as he pointed his right sword at Dracula and fired a Bala from it! Only for the Impaler to slap it away.

Dracula roared as the flames covering him grow, "The battle has only just begun boy! You despite your youth, despite how you only peasantry gained your powers are the strongest opponent I've ever battled. It will be a shame to not have your blood in my race. Wear this badge of honor well in your next life!"

Dracula and Akihsia then charged at each other once more.

To be continued.

Omake.

Yuuji was in a gym with a lot of other students copying their teachers moves as they learned basic zanjutsu.

Yuuji smiled as he copied he was more focused on learning this then anything before. After all he need to learn all he could so he could become a soul reaper. Yuuji looked at his sword as he whispered to it, "I promise you I'll learn how to be the best swordsmen I can to use you right in battle. After all I want to be able to help Akihisa.

Yuuji smiled as he kept practicing with the other students.

Within Yuuji's sword the inner world had taken shape.

It looked like a large copy of the year two class F class room.

Inside of it, stood a being who stood in a large purple robe hiding its form and face.

This being was Yuuji's Zanpakuto it went to whip its unseen eyes, "you are trying so hard not to fail me, I promise I won't fail you master!"

In the outside world Yuuji froze for a moment as he looked at his sword thinking he heard something he couldn't make out.

Yuuji then smiled as he went back to practicing.

Inside the zanpakuto froze, "he heard me! He didn't understand it but he knew I said something. I'm already starting to be able to communicate with my master."

End omake.


	10. Carnival of the Bount Part two!

Himeji was in the air firing sword beams down at Yuuko.

Yuuko tried to avoid him as she called out, "One four combo!" A white shield then appeared before her Himeji's Energy blast then hit the shield turned white and grow larger.

The shield then vanished as the blast hit Himeji's right wing destroying it making her fall on to the ground face first.

Himeji then got up and pulled out a hand mirror," YOU MESSED UP MY MAKE UP YOU BASIC BITCH!"

Yuuko switched back to her energy sword as she said, "Really? Your just bad shit crazy aren't you bitch!?"

Himeji then charged to stab Yuuko only for her to block the strike, "sorry Himeji but My Akihisa taught me how to sword fight!"

Hiemji growled as she jumped back and span her blade making purple energy blades appear she put her hands between there handles "He's mine!" the swords then fired off at Yuuko.

Yuuko called out, "One shield done!" A white dome then appeared over her, the swords explode all around her only for Yuuko to be left safe.

When the smoke cleared Himeji roared, "JUST DROP DEAD MAN STEALLER!"

Meanwhile in the park.

Akihisa was crashing blades against Dracula in the frozen area that was once the fairest wheel.

Akihisa jumped back away from Dracula, as his hollow mask beginning to crack a little. The young soul reaper then looked at the back of his hand cracks forming in his hollow form.

Dracula then spoke, "so your hollow form is coming to an end, It's power is the only reason you were able to match me! I offer you this once more, marry my daughter and father the next generation of bount!"

Akihisa then slashed his swords sending out two Getsuga Tenshous that merged in to one larger black one with a red outline, "I WILL NEVER TOUCH THAT YANDERE!"

Dracula covered his body in fire as he stabbed his swords into the ground huge spikes of lava then erupted from the ground blocking and melting Akihisa's attack.

Akihisa's was stunned his hollow form cracking more form Shock as Dracula roared out, "THEN DIE!"

Akihisa then quickly jumped back to avoid the lava flowing and he noticed something Dracula's armor was like wise cracking.

Akihisa raised and eye as he said, "WakaiGetsu what's your thoughts buddy."

In his inner world.

Wakaigetsu spoke, "You damaged the armor I think it can no longer handle its own powers right. So the more Dracula use the more the damage you did worsens. Or to make it short the more power he uses the more his doll which that armor surly is brakes."

In the real world akihsia nodded as he said, "got it! And I know people let their power flare when they are mad. This is going to be horrible For me but a hero has got to do what a hero has got to do. Hay Dracula I won't touch your tasty ass daughter with a Ten foot pole she's a got dam Bitch!"

Dracula roared as his flames grow, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BABY GIRL!"

Akihsia saw more cracks forming in the armor as he jumped up on to the frozen but thawing out Fairest wheel, "that works. Oh I dare to insult the bitch! She won't know the truth if it bit her in the ass! Plus, she gets by, by using her big breast to seduce humans to do everything for her, or she runs home crying to daddy! She's an A class spoiled bitch who can't take no for an answer. Why? Because her ;daddy; made her more spoiled then five-year-old milk!"

Dracula roared his flames now visible from all over the park.

Meanwhile at the front gate. Kubo Fang and now Karin were fighting bount when all stopped to see the flames.

The a bount screamed, "The king is angered!" Karin then slashed the bount in half, "then Akihisa is winning.

Back with Akihisa.

Akihsia jumped back again to avoid the wildfire storming around Dracula, His armor turning red as it was overheating making more cracks. "ow and let's not forget while she is smart on paper she is a true idiot in real life, just like her Dumbass Dad who can't tell I've been pushing his berserk button so he would over load his and his dolls damaged merged form!"

Dracula then looked finally taking note of the cracks forming in his armor as piece of it began to fall off he roared making his flames grow larger, "HOW COULD I FALL FOR SUCH A SIMPLE TRICK! HOW COULD I BE OUT SMARKED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! HOW?"

Akihsia smiled as his hollow form finally fell apart leaving him in bankai, "simple dude, despite what my human world school records show, I'm Not an idiot! I was just living in the wrong world."

In moments the Armor of Dracula fell apart destroyed, revealing Dracula's true form, as the flames slowly died.

Behind the armor Dracula was a pale man, with white hair down to his back, he was in black leather pants shoes and long sleeve shirt, his fingers were long ending in claws. His eyes were pure red and he roared in rage as he bared his fang filled mouth.

Akihsia blinked as he got closer, "I think you were in your armor to long!"

Dracula roared in rage, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" HE then charged at Akihisa only for Akihsia to slash his left blade and use Getsuga Tenshou to slash him in half right down the middle.

Akihisa smiled as he shaved one of his swords at his side to free up his right hand, he picked up Dracula's helmet and said, "Goodbye Dracula and it's almost over."

He then flash-stepped to Yuuko to see her and Himeji sword fighting. Akihsia held up the helmet as he said, "IT'S OVER HIMEJI I HAVE SLAIN YOUR FATHER!"

Himeji stopped and dropped to her knees crying. "Daddy!"

Akihisa though Himeji the Helmet, "his temper made his doll over load leaving him weak and helpless to my final attack. He's dead and Close your eyes surely you can sense it! You're the last bount here! All the rest are dead."

Himeji closed her eyes and cried, she couldn't find one other member of her race, and all came here for this final battle, "I'm the last bount!"

Akihisa then drew his other sword and stepped in front of Himeji, "Not for much longer. This all ends tonight! I once thought of you as a friend, a good person, and did have feelings for you. But That was the fake you! A girl who was neve real! I feel like a fool for having fallen for your act. I see you for what you are now! A Monster! A Bitch who would stab someone they call friend in the back to win. As Such while the memories of the fake you cause me pain to do this, You must die!"

Himeji cried, "No akihsia Don't! Join me! We can rebuild the bount together and royal as husband and wife! Please join me!"

Akihsia cried as he looked away and raised a sword, "No the girl I had feelings for once was not real. You are not even my friend. The only woman I will never love is my Yuuko, Now Goodbye Himeji may you be remembered by your truly beautiful fake self and not your hideous real self."

Akihsia then lowered his sword and use Getsuga Tenshou to slash Himeji in half, the bount cube then began to vanish as it erased all the damage to the carnival. The last bount had died. It was over.

Yuuko then walked over to Akihsia and whipped the tears form his eyes, "I'm sorry you had to do this Akihisa." she then gave him a kiss.

Akihsia smiled as he said, "Thanks now the humans will be waking up, Enjoy the carnival I have to go make a report in!"

Akihsia smiled as he flash-stepped away.

Yuuko smiled as she said, "Akihisa, I love you, but I wonder what this job will do to you. A job that force you to deal with the death of those you care about. The fact you can handle this and still smile shows your true strength."

Akihisa was outside the carnival and looked to it with his aunt and Fang beside him, "Place like this are made for fun. Yet tonight a whole race died here, and no one will ever know. No one will know Himeji's true self. No one will know her true crimes. So she will be remembered as a good person. I guess she died as she lived, not having to deal with the consequences of her actions."

Akihisa's point of view

This night the bount died out. This Night Dracula was slain by me, a boy. This night I was forced to end the life of someone I once called friend.

So much happened at this carnival that the humans would never know about.

So much death was caused here, yet I feel no guilt. I feel no guilt for killing the bount princess. I feel no guilt for telling a girl I murdered her father before killing her. I feel no guilt for having a part in killing a whole species in a single night.

I did so many horrible things to night, yet I don't' care. What does that make me?

I switched my sword to Shikai as I sheaved him, WakaiGetsu tasted enough blood for one night.

I said I was a hero in my battle against Dracula, But I act like a cold hearted Killer. Like the very thing I want to destroy. I became just like Dracula, a man who doesn't care how many lives he most end to get what he wants.

Dracula left his mark on me, left a part on himself in me, and I don't care! He's gone! His race is gone! And I'm happy for it!

Why? Because it's simple My true friends are now safe form having their souls sucked out and eaten. I will never refer to the bount princess as my friend. The woman I thought was my friend was never real, just an illusion.

I will also never say her name again, after all there is an old saying. You die once you draw your last breath, and you die again when no one says your name.

You die a second time when you are forgotten.

Return to third point of view.

Fang Karin and Akihisa flash-stepped away.

Later on.

In soul society

Akihsia sitting in a chair, giving his report to his grandpa in his office, "So that's what happened, I mean grandpa I should feel bad about this but I don't!"

Ichigo crossed his arms and spoke, "I hate this same problem I want to be a reaper to protect but found myself ending more lives than I was protecting and likewise it was the lives of enemies. I felt bad about it but then I stopped, I began to think of those I killed as the mindless hollows I use to slay to protect."

Akihsia raised an eye brow, "I get what you're saying here. If I spent all the tiem feeling guilty I won't be able to protect anything So I'm subconsciously locking away my guilt over ending a life."

Ichigo nodded, "correct, but it took me a long time for this effect to kick in, it wasn't till I was half way through las Noches looking for Orihime that I stopped feeling bad about ending a life. You seem to be going through this changes this job brings a lot faster than me. I can honestly say your rate of growth is far beyond mine. I have no doubt in my mind you will one day be stronger than me."

Akihsia looked at his hands, "That's what scares me Grandpa."

Ichigo laughed and tapped his mask, "and I was scared when this mask would no longer come off. A finale Fuck you from my final enemy that robbed me of my face. I was scared of rejection by those I cared about. But That didn't happen those that survived threated this mask forever stuck upon my face for what it is, A battle scar. A Scar that needs to be worn as a badge of honor for what I did to gain it."

Akihsia smiled, "Killing the man who killed the spirit king and who almost end the world. Well he did kind of end it, you guys had to make a reset button for it."

Ichigo laughed, "Yes, yes we did."

Akihisa then got up out of his chair, "good talk grandpa."

Ichigo then held up his hand making Akihsia stop, "Your grandmother would like to meet this Yuuko girl of yours. In your room here you will find a visitors pass, a pass along a normal human to visit soul society as a tourist, give it to your, so she may come see us."

Akihsia blinked for a few seconds, before he put his hands on his head and said, "BUT I'M NOT READY FOR THE MEET THE FAMILY STEP OF A RELATIONSHIP!"

Ichigo laughed, "the Teenage years, Boy how I miss them. The adventure, The emotions, the trills, the discoveries, and all the fun. They were good times."

Akihisa blinked as he said, "So I've heard." He then flash-stepped away.

To be continued.


	11. Day in Soul Society!

The next day Hideyoshi woke up with a yawn.

He stretched before noticing a note on his night stain he picked it up and read it aloud, "Dear brother Akihisa's grandparents and his other aunt want to meet me. Spending the Weekend in soul society aka the afterlife, If I see mom I'll tell her you said hi and you love her. Sighed your twin sister Yuuko."

Hideyoshi dropped it and his eyes bugged out, "My sister is in the got dam after life! How the hell does that shit even work!"

Meanwhile in the streets of Soul society.

Yuuko was currently walking down it with Akihisa. She was dressed in a new pink Kimono that had butterflies all over it.

She was blushing as Akihisa lead her by the hand down the streets.

Akihisa smiled at her, "Welcome to soul society my dear." As they walked people would bow to Akihisa and say "honored Grandson!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "Does this happen every time you go somewhere here?"

Akihisa nodded, "Yeah same thing happens to everyone in the family unless it's someone who personally knows us. It gets annoying. One of the reasons I like the human world even if most people can't see me!"

They then came to a big school confusing Yuuko.

Akihisa pointed to it, "This is the Soul reaper academy it should be letting out soon, and I thought you might would like to look around it."

Yuuko looked confused for a moment tell Akihisa lead her in and right away Yuuko blinked in shock as she teared up because there was an adult woman in a uniform that looked like an older version of her.

The woman looked at Yuuko and cried too, "Yuuko?"

Yuuko teared up and ran to her, "MOM!" Yuuko then hugged the woman Hikari Kinoshita.

Hikari Held her back crying, "My baby girl!"

Yuuko held her closer, "I thought I won't see you again, I mean I joked about it to Hideyoshi but this is happening. Mom we miss you so much! And Both me and my brother love you!"

Hikari whipped her tears and looked to Akihisa and remembered him, "you're the head soul reapers grandson The man who saved me from being a hollow."

Akihisa nodded and said, "But before any of that I am your Daughter's boyfriend when grandpa told me a Kinoshita sighed up because they want to stop other people from becoming hollows I know this had to be the first stop!"

Hikari got down and held Yuuko tightly, "thank you! You've done so much Honored grandson!"

Akihisa smiled and said, "My name's Akihisa call me that."

Hikari smiled as she held her daughter tightly,

At that moment Yuuji walked over to Akihisa and put a hand on his shoulder, "so you get your girlfriend in the one place you two could be a normalish couple and you reunite her with her mother for said first date."

Akihisa looked to his best friend and smiled, "Well the first step was my grandparents. where do you think she got the kimono?"

Yuuji then smirked as he drew his katana the handle was made transparent as he held it, "Well while your girlfriend and mother have their reunion"

Yuuji then span his sword "hidden strike Hanbun mi!" His sword then changed to Shikai. The sword morphed to a board sword. Simple in design, made of pure steel.

The only odd thing was the blade was four-foot-long and didn't have a tip the sides were bladed by the head of the sword was blunt and looked like it was cut off by something.

Yuuji shoulder it as he said, "I've been wanting to sword fight my best friend sense I got here!"

Akihsia smirked as he grabbed WakaiGetsu off his back and shouldered it, "fine I won't' use bankai or my mask to keep it fair!"

Yuuji then smiled as he and Akihisa left the halls to go outside to the school yard while Hikari and Yuuko catch up.

Once outside Yuuji and Akihsia stood ten feet apart, before rushing at each other.

Yuuji went in for a swing only for Akihisa to jump in the air avoiding it.

As he landed Akihisa looked back to see a slash mark on the ground four feet from Yuuji's blade. "What the?"

Akihisa then grabbed his weapon by the pummel making a chain appear as he span it around and throw it at Yuuji for an attack! "Let's see now!"

Yuuji held up his blade and something unseen knocked Akihisa's sword back, something that was four feet from Yuuji's sword.

Akihsia jumped back and pulled his blade closer and he snapped his fingers, "I get it! Your sword's name is half seen because that's what it is! In shikai the blade is really eight feet long. But half of it is invisible making it look four-foot long. So you really have twice the range that it appears you do."

Yuuji blinked as he shouldered his sword, "How the hell could you Figure that out so quickly."

Akihisa smiled, "I was only an idiot because I was living in a world I was never made for Yuuji!" He then vanished through flash step and appeared behind Yuuji!

Akihsia then held his sword sideways and used the flat side of it as a bat to Knock Yuuji in the back sending him flying off the school grounds.

Akihisa smiled as he sheaved his sword. "You did good Yuuji but I'm better!" He then walked back inside to see Yuuko and Hikari were still in the hall unaware of the battle that happened.

Yuuko smiled, "Mom you should come to Akihisa's grandparents' house tonight come on they would love to meet you."

Hikari then said, "I don't know they lead this place and I don't' even have shikai!"

Akihisa then said, "but I invite my girlfriends mother over! That should be enough to get you to come!"

Hikari smiled as she bowed, "Thank you Hon… I mean Akihisa."

Yuuko then hugged Akihisa and said, "THANK YOU thank you so much Akihisa!"

Akihisa then kissed her and said, "Yuuko I love you. I would do anything for you."

Yuuko held him close, "Dam it I love you!"

Meanwhile in the human world.

Hazuki was once more drawing one of her dreams.

It was Yuuko in her new kimono at a table with a girl who looked like an older her, Akihisa, A lady with red hair two ladies with orange hair, a lady with pink hair, and a man with horns.

Hazuki smiled, "I love my future seeing dreams, I get to see what Baka-Onii-chun is up too."

She then hung it on her wall next to a picture of akihsia battling someone with long brown hair butterfly wings covered in chains.

Hazuki smiled to herself, "Hope you're doing ok right now baka Onii-chun!"

Later on in soul society.

Akihisa Yuuko and Hikari were having Diner with Akihisa's grandparents Yachiru and Karin.

Hikari looked nervous.

Yuuko just looked to Ichigo then whispered to Akihisa, "Your grandpa almost looks like your full hollow form. I mean remove your tail, and put your horns on the side of your head instead of your forehead and you would be a dead ringer for him."

Akihisa smiled and rubbed the back of his head and said, "Everyone who knows grandpa has been saying I look just like him but I don't really see it all that much."

Ichigo laughed, "It's in the mask and weapon Akihisa."

Karin happily took a bite of some rice and said, "Mommy Chizuru it taste's great."

Chizuru smiled, "thanks I enjoy cooking."

Orihime then said, "But I could have helped Chizuru!"

Everyone in the family took a moment and froze at that leaving Yuuko and Hikari confused.

Akihsia then said, "grandma Orihime, your time is much better spent with you using your Shun shun Rika to heal others. After all there are only somethings only they can fix!"

Orihime nodded and said, "I see your point!"

Ichigo then moved his hands to say in sign langue, 'nice save'

Akihsia responded by mouthing, 'I've never thought that fast in my live;

Yuuko was about to ask but Akihisa put a finger to her lip and whispered, "Grandma Orihime, well the last thing she cooked is still moving around in the back of the fridge.

Yuuko looked pale.

Yachiru then said, "So Akihisa tell us when do you plain to put a ring on Yuuko's finger and a baby in her belly!"

Yuuko spat out her food as did her mother!

Akihisa's mind looked to have shut down from the question unable to form any words.

Ichigo then looked at her and said, "Yachiru you can't tease people like that."

Later on Akihisa was in his room at his grandparents' house.

He was just in his pants as he sat down on his bed then Yuuko walked in in a snow white sleeping Kimono.

Akihisa then blushed as Yuuko sat down beside him making him turn bright red. "what's going on here?"

Yuuko blushed and said, "I can't of want to sleep in your arms, you know hold each other and fall asleep in each other's arms."

Akihisa blushed as he said, "ok!"

Yuuko then smiled and laid him down and laid down on top of him and snuggled as she fell asleep in his arms.

Akihisa was holding her and his face was red, "eat your heart out everyone in Fumizuki academy!"

Soon he fell asleep but a crack in the door formed because outside Chizuru and Orihime were looking in.

Chizuru whispered, "there so god dam cute together!"

Orihime smiled as she whispered back, "I know! They are going to make us the cutest great grandbabies ever!"

Meanwhile.

Down in hell Aizen struggled in his chains.

He was in a grey version of his white outfit he wears as the King of Los Noches. It was made from stitched together bandages.

HE screamed as he tried to break free. The chains holding him tight as pink glowing butterfly wings formed on his back.

The Chains held him in the middle of a pool of lava his immortality keeping him alive but in horrible pain.

Aizen then screamed as he spoke, "You think you're so smart Ichigo? Stealing the Hogyoku from me and altering me into a Togabito then smashing it! Trapping me forever in hell!"

He then screamed as he shattered the chains holding his right arm in place, "And my new body removing my use of Kido! Well it was smart and a move I would have done if I had thought about using that crystal ball to alter a being into something other than to soul reaper or hollow!"

His Wings then flapped as he kicked his left leg freeing it. "I even respect you for it!" He freed his other arm and flow up shattering the chains around his other leg. "there now I've finally shattered the physical chains that hold me in place!"

He then flew out of the lava into the lowest level of hell, "But spiritual chains still hold me in hell! I can move again yet I'm still trapped in hell."

Aizen then flow up through all the levels till he was at the gates and he looked at them. "this gates hold hell in! Away from earth, only letting enough hell through to convert evil souls into its prisoners."

Aizen rubbed his chin, "I wonder if this were changed to have a more permeant whole in it, would that not trick the Demons who act is prison guards in to thinking earth is part of hell?"

Aizen than formed a pink energy ball that was covered in pink flames with his right hand and held it before the gates and fired at it tenting it. "If that is the case I and the other people trapped here could walk earth without those coats and masks!"

Aizen then fired off another blast as he smirked, "That's it! I will expand hell on to earth! So I may move around on earth! I won't escape but by bending the rules I can once more reach out and face you once more Ichigo!"

He fired again denting the gates more, "this will take a while but It'll do! Be ready Ichigo I'm coming back, and I'm bringing hell with me!"


	12. Hell comes to earth!

A few days Yuuko was cheerfully on her way to school with the biggest brightest smile on her face.

Hideyoshi walked up to his twin, "So how was the weekend in the land of the dead?"

Yuuko smiled, "great Mom says hi!"

Hideyoshi then froze and started to cry," That's not fair!"

Yuuko then turned to HIdeyoshi, "What's unfair is being spiritually in a world were that is rare, I'm literary one of only 100 people that can see the truth, that can see Akihisa. I mean I can neve robe a normal couple with the man I love in the living world! Now that's unfair brother dear!"

Hideyoshi blinked, "Then how about you date someone who is living?" At that Point Yuuko slapped Hideyoshi in to a stone wall!

Yuuko then growled, "you will not kill my good mood by saying My Reaper is not alive! He's form of life is just different!" She then continued on to school not knowing today the world would change.

Else were in the City Akihisa was jumping from Building to building in Bankai just clearing his head by moving as fast as he could without summoning his mask.

An alert then sounded on his soul pager, he pulled it out and opened it to see, "Hell gates Damaged failure happening soon. Hell coming to earth!"

Akihisa then blinked as he spotted a large gate appearing in the sky and heard humans screaming they could see it!

The doors on the gate then broke leading out the souls trapped in hell on to earth!

Akihisa was stunned, "this is going to take grandma Orihime forever to fix!"

He then spotted a Togabito who looked savage with long blue hair! E had bone armor covering his fore arms giving his massive claws, he had cat like legs and a tail, dressed in a grey bandaged fused together version of a shirtless soul reaper outfit.

He had a scar across his chest, and a round scar in his stomach showing he was once a hollow. He roared as he looked at Akihisa, "you look like him! Kurosaski!"

Akihsia blinked, "You know my grandpa?"

The Togabito then roared as he slashed his claws sending out energy flashes that Akihsia jumped up out of the way," DIE KUROSASKI!"

He then appeared behind Akihisa and tried to kick him only for Akihsia to use his two blades, "Wait I think I know you! You're that cat guy Grandma Orihime told me about. Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow smirked, "So your grandparents remember me! I'm touched now I'm going to kill and eat you to get revenge on your grandpa!"

Akihisa's hollow mask then appeared on his face as he fired off a Cero knocking Grimmjow back!

Akihisa eyes bugged as he ripped the mask off making it shatter, part of it still stuck around his eyes, "I didn't summon this thing!"

Grimmjow recovered and fired off an energy blast That made Akihisa jump back to avoid it and flip behind him.

Akihisa then heard his zanpakuto speaking to him. "Hell boost hollow spiritual energy making hollows or those with hollow powers lose control of themselves while in it, and boosting former hollows powers. And earth just became a new level of hell prince!"

Akihsia then looked behind him to see his old school people looking at him he could him them saying it's the baka how, "How are they seeing me!"

Grimmjow then charged in ready to impale Akihsia as he said, "there is so much spirit energy in the air the whole world can see spirits Shinigami!"

Everyone then screamed as Akihsia held back the claws with his swords his mask reforming completely, "that's soul reaper!" Akihsia then fired off Another point blank cero!

Inside the school Yuuko and Kubo were using their powers to handle some minor Togabito.

Hideyoshi was hiding behind his sister, "Ok I've seen the unseen spiritual monsters now make them go away!"

Kubo then shot one in the face, "It's not that simple Hideyoshi the hell gates most have broken! The world just got unmasked and it's staying that way."

Minami looked out a window to see Akihisa fighting Grimmjow, "Akihsia how?"

Kubo then said, "in death his grandfather who is the head Shinigami as you humans called the pulled strings and got him the job too. But Shinigami only move souls into the afterlife."

Minami and Kouta's mouths dropped.

Yuuko then said, "if you think that's weird Himeji was the daughter of Dracula!"

Back outside.

Grimmjow picked himself up as he said, "you got your grandpa's spirit kid! And his guts! Too bad I got to rip them out! And you're out of luck! I'm a Togabito a soul doomed to hell. Hell's hold on my soul makes it so I have been removed from the reincarnation cycle. IF you destroy me I'll just reform down in hell! I have infinite lives! And thanks to my once and current boss Aizen the gates are gone! Nothing to hold me in there! I will always return!"

Akihisa growled as his hair turned orange making Grimmjow growl as Akihisa looked more like Ichigo, "Have you forgotten about my grandma Orihime? She can undo damage! I bet she and a team are already down there fixing the gate to deep you trapped were you belong!"

Akihisa slashed his swords sending off Two Getsuga Tenshous, that slashed Grimmjow to pieces.

The Togabito then turned into energy and flow into what was the hell gates back to the lowest level of hell to reform.

Akihsia then struggled for a moment to remove his mask! He managed to rip the left half off the mask off his hair was still orange.

Akihisa then tried to remove the right half of the mask "Come on Get off my face!"

Kubo then walked up to him, "It's now Use Akihisa! Earth has become part of hell! Your just fighting a losing battle to keep your mask off your face at this point! Also orange hair looks nice on you!"

Akihsia's eyes twitched, "I'm Dating Yuuko!"

Minami could then be heard screaming in German!

Meanwhile outside the former hell gates.

Orihime had her orange cube covering the left side restoring it! She looked to chizuru's and the gathered soul reapers. "I should have this side fix in a few hours!"

Chizuru then snapped her fingers, "Wait Yuuko has powers just like yours we can get her to fix the other side!"

Orihime smiled, "Message Akihisa!"

Chizuru then pulled out a soul pager and looked up to See Ichigo and Aizen battling.

Aizen went to punch Ichigo who was standing in air avoiding his strikes easily, "You've lost your edge."

Aizen growled and tried to fire off a pink energy blast as he said, "I'm Immortal that's my edge!"

Ichigo just slapped the blast away into the sky as he said, "Not for much longer!" He then touched his finger to his horn covering it in a little blood. "Gran Rey cero!" the more powerful massive cero then Hit Aizen dead on making him scream in pain!

But when the light died down Aizen still stood he was growling. "Why most I still feel pain!"

Meanwhile

At the school Akihsia at switched to Shikai as he moved the blade into a spot of air making it slightly vanish he then turned it opening a gate!

The Senikaimon opened as Akihisa said, "ok everyone without super powers through the gate!"

A third year was about to say Akihisa wasn't the boss of him but Akihisa picked him up by the throat and throw him through it. "anyone else?"

They all them went through.

Ironman then said, "kid you scare me!"

A horn then popped on the right side of Akihsia's Mask making Ironman scream and run in!

Akihsia looked down as he said, "I'm turning into My grandpa!"

Yuuko was also about to go into it, "I'll go in here and let the reapers lead me to the hell gate so I can help your grandma fix them. You be brave my samurai"

Yuuko then gave him a kiss before walking through and Akihsia closed it just leaving him with Kubo.

Kubo put a hand on Akihsia's shoulder, "Now let's go save Hazuki and Your sister!"

Else were Masaki was running form A Togabito that catch her and impaled her with a sword.

Masaki smiled as her soul left the body restoring her to a soul reaper as she quickly drew her sword and send out a Getsuga Tenshou that slashed the Togabito in half sending it back to the lowest level of hell.

Masaki smiled as she held her sword close, "I'm so sorry I left you for so long! Now come on let's go save my baby girl."

She then held it and said, "Burn them down! MoeruTsuki (blazing moon!)!" Her sword then transformed into a flaming cleaver.

The weapons release let out a wave that Made Akihsia stop were he stood with Kubo.

Kubo looked to him and asked, "Akihisa?"

Akihsia smiled, "Mom's a reaper again and use went into Shikai!" Akihsia then held his blade and span it as he changed back to Bankai, "Now let's go save Hazuki!

Akihsia then took off through a flash step Sonido Hybrid leaving Kubo in his dust.

Meanwhile in soul society.

Mayuri looked out the window at the refugees' form earth in the middle of town. He growled, "Aizen! Your will end this time!"

He then went back to working on a blaster that was centered around the now empty case of the hogyoku.

Namu blinked, "Father what is this going to do?"

Mayuri smiled, "It's a backup plan I thought up in case of Aizen's returned approved by Ichigo. Basically I repaired the Hogyoku, but it won't work as to much of its energy was lost. The ray gun will suck out the trace amount of hogyoku spiritual practical attacked to Aizen's spiritual pressure."

Namu snapped her fingers "Recharging the Hogyoku by it reclaiming the energy it used to transform Aizen into what he is, undoing it leaving him normal and mortal again!"

Mayuri smiled at her, "Namu you hit the nail on the head! But there is a little more, Basically the mutant has become so inter connected to his soul, it will pull all of his power into the thing leaving Aizen powerless and forever doomed to hell till the end of time!"

Namu gasped as Mayuri laughed insanely, "it's payback time Aizen! No more will you hound us!"

Meanwhile.

Yuuko was by the hell gate a white energy cube covering half of the right side of the hell gate repairing it.

Orihime smiled, "you only had your powers for a few months and you're already half as strong as me. Before long you'll be better at this then me!"

Yuuko smiled as she said. "Thanks!"

Orihime then looked up to Aizen and Ichigo fighting. "Will this battle never end between this two?

To be continued.

Omake.

Yuuji was running to the gate to the human world now in a soul reaper uniform he spot Shouko and said "No time to talk freshly graduated soul reaper going to the human world to help his best buddy, who avenged my death be killing Dracula's daughter Himeji who murdered me!"

Shouko smiled and whipped a tear form her eye, "He is bad in my life thank you fate!"

End omake.


	13. Hell on earth!

Akihisa stood beside Kubo as they battled through a horde Togabito.

Akihisa's mask was only covering the right side of his mouth as he slashed one in half with his Shikai, "Why the hell is this happening! No pun intended!"

Kubo fired an arrow right through one's head, "Well the reports say your grandpa's old enemy Aizen broke the gates so that!"

Akihisa roared as his mask completely reformed, he then bit his own finger with the jaws covering the mask with his blood! "Gran Rey Cero!"

His blood then mixed with his blood as it became more compact and more powerful as it fired off with great speed blasting apart and killing must of the horde and destroying the city block!

Akihisa's sword then shifted to Bankai as the environment of hell bleeding on to earth forced him into Resurrection.

Akihisa then growled!

Kubo held out his hands. "Akihisa we just got the alert that they moved the humans all to soul society! Everyone is safe, we just need to hold off everything while your grandma and Yuuko fix the gate to return hell to hell."

Akihisa then screamed as he used his two katana's to slash off his mask making his hollow form fall apart returning him to bankai with only a corner of the mask around his right eye left.

Akihisa panted as he ran his hand through his now orange hair, "This is my nightmare Kubo! I'm not talking about hell! I'm talking about being trapped behind the mask, like Grandpa! I've seen the sadness in my grandmother's eyes at how they are unable to look on the face of their husband, how Grandpa hides the rage of being unable to see his own face in the mirror. I don't know how he does it! But I do know I can't put Yuuko through that! I won't! I have to fight my mask right now!"

Kubo was crying as he blew his nose, "that was beautiful man!"

Akihisa held his sword as he stumbled for a bit. "and Not just Yuuko! But for everyone else too!"

Flashback.

Akihsia and Kubo had finished handling the Togabito at an elementary school where he saw Hazuki.

Hazuki jumped and screamed when she Saw Akihisa, his mask covering the right side of his face making tears fall from Akihisa's eyes.

Akihisa then opened the gate to soul society and vanished through flash step in tears.

He then hid behind a hall, "she's scared of me! She's scared of this mask!" He then began to try and rip it off!"

Akihsia struggled, "No! I don't want to have the same fate as Grandpa! I don't want to lose my face to my mask!"

Akihisa then continued to struggle to remove the mask in tears, "I don't' want to lose my face!"

End flashback.

Akihisa held his swords tightly, "the way Hazuki looked at me! At my mask it was horrible. I can't lose my face! I won't lose it! I have to fight my mask right now! I have to fight!"

Kubo whipped a tear from his eyes as he said, "So heroic!"

Meanwhile over the skies of japan.

Ichigo and Aizen stood before each other.

Ichigo charged and fired a cero at the same time as he launched a Getsuga Jujisho the fused attack hit Aizen dead on making Aizen Scream in pain, as the attack slashed him while the cero part exploded.

When the dust and light from the blast died down Aizen Stood hurt but regenerating, "While I may hell pain. It matters not I am immortal! Sooner or later you will run out of power then I will kill you!"

Ichigo then growled as he said. "No Aizen you will fall here! All you've ever tried failed because of me! Why makes you think this time will be any different! You know why you keep doing all this! You want to prove you're the best! Why? Because you feel inferior! While all your fellow reapers had blades to kill and destroy you only had the ability to mess with people's senses!"

Ichigo saw Aizen growling! "That's why you were so happy when you lost it! You hate your sword! It made you feel inferior so you thought if you can't have a zanpakuto that could destroy no one would and started your made plans to kill all the reapers. So your little complex would finally shut up."

Aizen growled as Ichigo continued, "you are such a fool so transparent! Nothing changed you're still the same sad little man who didn't get what he wanted, and want everyone else who did get it to die! How are so insane and stupid it's funny!"

Ichigo then started to laugh at his old enemy.

Aizen roared as he started rapidly firing off Energy blast, "Shut up!"

Ichigo just easily avoid them throw a mix of flash step and sonido, he vanished and appeared behind Aizen and with a Getsuga charged sword slashed off Aizen's arm burning the numb!

Making Aizen scream!

Aizen looked at the numb his arm not growing back. "Why isn't it growing back!"

Ichigo laughed, "your immortal! Immortal means not able to die! It doesn't say your body will always return to normal! I burned so much of the nerves in your body the damage is too great for your healing abilities to repair. Now then what will I remove next?"

Aizen flow back words in shock! "HOW?!"

Ichigo smirked, "I'm stronger!"

Meanwhile in soul society.

Hazuki was back with her big sister with the other people from the human world, "Baka-onii's mask is really scary!"

Minami then said, "I have to agree!"

As they said that Mayuri and Namu were passing buy.

The insane clown holding his ray gun, "think how his grandfather feels. Akihisa's grandfather Ichigo's mask is a lot worst but Ichigo is unable to remove his!"

Mayuri was then gone as everyone paled.

Hideyoshi was shaking, "wait Akihsia could end up unable to remove his mask?"

Kouta then said, "how would he pick his nose? I mean the mask doesn't have a nose whole?" At that point a soul reaper walked by and hit Kouta in the head knocking the man to the ground.

The nameless reaper, "Don't be stupid like that!"

Meanwhile back in the human world.

Akihsia and Kubo came to a Togabito.

It had large black wings, black hair and green eyes, with large white horns. Its lower body was covered in black fur, he had a long thin whip like tail. It had large claws on its hand.

It then looked to Akihsia showing large scars under its eyes that looked like tear trails. "Kurosaki? Do tell me how is Orihime?"

Akihisa growled as his hollow form reappeared, "I'm not my grandfather! And as for Grandma Orihime I know who you are thanks to her! At night she will sometimes wake up screaming your name! Ulquiorra! The fourth Espada! The man who kidnapped grandma Orihime and tried to torment her by trying to convenes her, grandpa would fail and die!"

Ulquiorra then smirked, "then I'm flattered she remembered me! And I'm so shocked he defeated Aizen! But I must say. You look so much like your grandfather! I wonder if you fight like him!"

Ulquiorra then made a green energy lance and charged at Akihisa only for his Attack to be blocked by Akihisa's two sword.

Akihisa roared, "You hurt one of my grandmothers! You kidnapped her! Used her against her friends and grandpa! Tortured her emotionally. And you remain so calm and static! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Akihisa's power then spread out wide making the ground Shake as Ulquiorra leaped back and took to the air!

Kubo likewise started running away at high speed, "I don't know what's going on but I don't want to be in it!"

Were he stood Akihisa's form began to change. Orange fur grow around his wrists as his tail retracted into his body and vanished. His horns moved to the side of his head looking like more rounded versions of his grandfather's horns.

His mask then mutated its color changing to a large red ex, the button of the ex-going down his neck to his hollow whole which got smaller. The two lines then curved around the hole lining it in red.

Akihisa than roared as Ulquiorra's face paled.

To the former Espada the ghostly image of Ichigo's full hollow form appeared over Akihisa, "The monster! It returns in the new generation!"

Akihisa then vanished and reappeared standing in the air, with his swords tucked into his sash, behind Ulquiorra were he grabbed the Togabito by the neck from behind and began to charge a cero between his horns. "this is for Grandma Orihime! CERO!"

A massive point blank cero then fired from Akihisa's right at Ulquiorra destroying the thing, But Akihsia roared in pain his was catch in it!

When the light died down his hand was burned the burn, scorched off as he held it! "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done!"

Akihisa then fell down in to roaring.

At that moment Masaki came up she looked to the hollowfied reaper standing in the air and cried a little, it looked so much like her dad she knew who it had to be. "Akihisa!"

Akihisa then came down and looked at his mom in her soul reaper outfit. "Mom?"

Masaki put a hand on her son's mask and said. "please son calm down! Your losing it!"

Akihsia teared up as the hollow form fell apart returning him to normal not one piece of the mask still left, but his hair remained orange.

Akihsia touched his face," How?"

Masaki smiled, "the magic of a mother's touch!"

Meanwhile in soul society.

Akira was talking with Chizuru.

Akira then said, "Let me see if I got all this! You're my bio-logical l grandma, but legally one of two of my grandmothers because grandpa Ichigo the head soul reaper has two wives you being one of them. And now my little brother has become a soul reaper, and is now out there in hell on earth fighting."

Chizuru smiled and said, "Yes." She then adjusted her glasses, "and the only reason you were born is because your mother was so in love with a human she gave up being a reaper to be human for 40 years, but then your dad went and cheated on her, braking her heart!"

Chizuru growled angrily as she added, "I'm so fucking happy he got his soul destroyed."

Akira then fainted.

To be continued.


	14. Hell returns to the pit!

In the skis The battle between Ichigo and Aizen continued.

Aizen held the numb that was once his arm as he rapidly fired off Energy blast to try and Force Ichigo back!

But The former substitute soul reaper just knocked them away with his swords while yawning, "you've grown weak Aizen! This isn't even a challenge!"

Aizen then roared and charged at him, "I have not grown weaker!" As he got closer Ichigo side stepped him and stabbed him in the back with a sword making Aizen's eyes widen as he couched up blood.

Ichigo removed his blade from Aizen's back as he said, "No but I've grown stronger and smarter! You've stayed about the same in power, and grown stupid from your time in hell!" He then dropped kicked Aizen in the head making him crash into the ground.

Ichigo then vanished and appeared below Aizen where he fired off a point blank cero on him blasting Aizen back up into the air!

Ichigo then vanished and reappeared above him were she stabbed Aizen throw the chest with both his blades, "Case in point this! I bet you wish you weren't immortal right now so you won't be in so much pain!"

Ichigo then gave his swrods a twist making two holes in Aizen.

Aizen screamed and throw up blood as he looked at Ichigo, "How hollow of you!"

Ichigo then pulled his blades out and dropped Kicked Aizen down to the street.

Ichigo watched as Aizen land head first on to the street and made an impact creator. Ichigo laughed to himself, "Aizen. Kicking your ass never gets old!"

Aizen struggled to stand up his energy wings fading as he looked to Ichigo, "Laugh it up while you can before long you will be tired out and I will be the same! I will win!" He then through up more blood the wounds from Ichigo's swords not healing. "it doesn't matter if I can't regenerate from your blade's strikes I will still out last you."

Ichigo then appeared before him with quick speed scaring Aizen. The horned man's hollow eyes looked in to Aizen's sending a chill down Aizen's spine, "you won't be able to do nothing if you have nothing to attack with!"

Ichigo then gave his sword a sideways and slightly down ward slash, "Getsuga Tenshou!" the attack then fired slashing off Aizen's legs making him scream in pain as he fell over.

Ichigo then gave a pure downward slash and sent out another Getsuga Tenshou! Slashing off Aizen's other arm, heaving him limbless.

Aizen screamed unable to regenerate! "How could you do this! This thing so hell! You are the good guy for crying out loud!"

Ichigo turned to lead as he said, "the teenage me was a hero. The adult me is a warrior, Father and Grandfather who does anything to make sure his family is safe, if it means leaving you a limbless mass for all of eternality in the pits of hell then so be it."

At that Point Mayuri then showed up with his Ray gun, "Well I see you got it handled but I worked on this all day so I'll still give it a try!" Mayuri then fired it at Aizen and soon almost all of Aizen's spiritual pressure was ripped from him and drawn into the new Hogyoku.

Aizen then through up more blood, "and what the hell have you done?"

Mayuri smiled, "Simple really I used the remains of the Hogyoku as a focus for my power draining ray, all the hogyoku's energy that was within you is now in the new weaker version of it made as a side effect."

Ichigo looked to Aizen, "So then you have lost the ability to make those wings, now you are truly motionless, plus even if you somehow do get new limbs you will now be unable to do this again! You can never escape hell again. Nicely Done Mayuri."

Mayuri bowed and said, "thank You Sir. Now I believe your wife and future grand daughter in law should be almost done fixing the hell gates."

At that moment Ichigo heard walking and turned to see Masaki and Akihisa, Akihisa's hair now Orange.

Masaki tearfully ran to her dad and hugged him, "Daddy!"

Ichigo put his blades in his pants sash, and hugged his daughter, "well At least one good thing came of this. I finally have my daughter back."

Akihisa then point to his hair, "Yeah but what about my hair? And everyone else? Well they just keep seeing spirits."

Mayuri then nodded, "yes even when the hell gates are fixed the human world will still be so filled with spiritual pressure all humans will be able to see spirits. As for your hair, you must have reached a point in power were you are not able to completely seal it. Similar to your grandfather but instead of always on mask, you simple got a new hair color."

Akihisa blinked as his mask appeared on his face. The boy then tried to remove it. "GET OFF! I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU!"

As Akihisa struggled to remove his mask Mayuri laughed. "what away to end this trip to hell."

Aizen then growled, "I don't care that I'm unable to move! I don't care if I'm now powerless! I will found a way to have my revenge on you Ichigo!"

At that point Ichigo grabbed one of his sword bend over and grabbed Aizen's tongue, "Shut up!" in that point Ichigo cut out Aizen's tongue robbing him of the power of speak.

Akihisa managed to rip the left side of his mask off as he said. "grandpa. You are a bad ass!"

Meanwhile at the hell gates.

One side was completely fixed and half of the other.

Yuuko and Orihime combined their powers on the last part restoring it in seconds.

There was a bust of wind as chains flow from hell connecting to Togabito.

In the city Chad was beside Mila and Fang who were both in resurrection form battling the Togabito.

When a large demonic hand appeared and grabbed their chains pulling them back into hell.

Chad smiled as he undid his fullbring, "It's all over now. The gates of hell have been restored."

Mila crossed her arms, "about time!"

Fang roared in victory.

Elsewhere.

Kubo was shooting arrow's at Togabito, beside him was Yuuji who was using his blade to slash them apart with ease

At that moment a demonic hand appeared in the sky grabbing the Togabito's chains pulling them back into hell."

Kubo smiled and adjusted his glasses, "Victory!"

Kubo then walked off as he dropped his spirit weapon and put his hands in his pockets, "Now we just have to deal with the unmasked state of the world."

Yuuji then spoke up as he shouldered his blade, "Which means I now have to deal with Shouko in my afterlife. I just can't escape her!"

Meanwhile back at the hell gate.

Orihime smiled as she saw what was left of Aizen being pulled into hell, with the Togabito. "See you later asshole!"

At that point Ichigo Masaki and Akihsia showed up.

Yuuko raced to Akihsia and held him, "Akihisa!" Akihsia quickly held his girlfriend tightly as his mask fell off. Yuuko smiled and ran a hand through his now orange hair, "Carrot top looks good on you." Akihsia just blushed.

Masaki was hugging Orihime and crying, "Mommy Orihime!" Orihime held her, "it's ok your back now and that's all that matters Masaki."

Orihime then raced her hand making an orange dome appear over the city, "wait almost forgot. This isn't' as complicated as the gates of hell this will only take a moment. I reject!" in the moments the city and everything in it repaired itself to the state it was in before the gates broke.

Yuuko looked to Orihime stunned. Orihime just giggled, "You be on my level with this skill sooner or later Yuuko."

Ichigo then opened a Garganta to soul society and said. "come on let's get out of here."

Later on as people were lined up to leave soul society to go home.

Akihisa and Yuuko stood before their friends.

Akihsia's sword sealed in Shikai as he looked to Minami, and Kouta, "We're sorry we didn't tell you we just couldn't prove it as neither of you could see spirits.

Minami then pointed to her little sister, "My little sister sees the future!"

Hazuki smiled and said, "Yes and Reaper-onii-chun and Yuuko are going to have a beautiful wedding."

At that point Both Akihisa and Yuuko turned read as Minami started crying and screaming in German.

Shouko overhead everything, "wait Himeji was Dracula's daughter and she killed my Yuuji?"

Akihsia nodded and looked down, "yes and she died with the rest of her race and father that night at the carnival."

Shouko growled, "If I would have noun I would have killed her myself! But now Yuuji is back in my life and we will be married!"

Akihisa then spotted Yuuji out of the corner of his eye, and Yuuji vanished through flash step.

Kouta then said, "your grandpa has two wives. That man knows how to live."

Yuuko then knocked Kouta on the head knocking him out as she said, "don't' talk about someone's grandparents like that before their eyes."

Akihisa then summoned his mask and opened a Garganta and said, "here at least let me save you the wait in line guys."

Minami then ran out in tears through. Hazuki waved to Yuuko and Akihisa, "See you in a few months for the wedding."

Yuuko then looked to Akihisa as he pulled out an engagement ring. "she really ruined the surprise"

Yuuko put it on and said, "yes and my yes." She then kissed Akihisa, "But I will happily become your wife dear!"

Hideyoshi walked through the Garganta crying, "Why must I go back to the human world I want to hang out with mom more!"

Shouko then tried to run but Akihsia grabbed her, "Soul society is for the those with spiritual powers or those how have died Shouko."

Shouko then walked through, "fine and congratulations you two."

Akihsia then throw Kouta throw it, and grabbed Yuuko's hand as he removed his mask and walked off with her.

Akihisa's point of view.

I made it through hell and back! I got the woman of my dreams, I got my friends back.

I did it. I then ran my hand through my hair, I know it'll be a long road getting people to trust to super natural, but as long as I have my Yuuko I can do it.

I then took sight of myself in a mirror. My new hair. Orange like grandpa's. It makes me feel complete Like the person I was always meant to be was finally shining through.

I'm Akihisa Kurosaki, visored who has a Quincy Great Grandmother. Grandson of head soul reaper Ichigo kurosaski.

Defender of my home town against all who would do it harm. Protector of the living. Hero!

When I was alive I felt lost like I didn't know what I was meant to do, completely and totally lost in the world.

But the day I died changed that. It changed me for the better.

Funny must people fear death as the end of a happy life, but for me it was the start of one.

I then pulled My Yuuko closer and gave her a kiss.

I don't care what comes at me next. Me my friends both normal and spiritually powered, will face it head on and come out on top.

Return to third person point of view.

Later on.

Masaki Karin, Yachiru Orihime, Chizuru, Akira, Yuuko, Ichigo and Akihisa were gathered for a picture.

The first time in years the Kurosaki family could have a family photo.

Akira was standing by her grandpa looking slightly uncomfortable.

Yuuko held on to Akihisa's arm giving Akira the stink eye.

The camera then took the photo.

To be continued.


	15. Grandfather vs grandson!

In soul society Yuuko and akihsia walked hand in hand as they spotted the line of humans waiting to go home.

At that point Class 2-A Homeroom Teacher Youko called out, "Yuuko step away from that dead thing and get in this line to return home at once!"

Yuuko then put her hands on her hips, "First we're not at school you have no control over me. Second you will not call my future husband a thing!" Everyone than gasped.

Akihsia crossed his arms and he notice ironman about to speak so he cut him off, "Ironman you are no longer my teacher, and you were more a bully while I was in class F anyway so if you open your mouth there will be hell to pay!"

Akihisa then drew his shikai and Ironman blinked, "Akihisa?"

Akihisa smiled as he said, "Bingo!" His eyes then turned hollow for a moment as he looked ironman in the eye.

Ironman then passed out as he wet himself a bit making every other teacher and student scream at what just happened.

The principle Kaoru held her hands out, "Now let's all calm down here. Mr. Just out manned iron man with just a look. Don't' do anything you'll regret." She was pale.

Akihsia put up his sword as he said "Come on Yuuko let's get out of here."

Yuuko nodded and said, "that was the manliest thing I've ever seen." She was blushing and fanning himself.

As they left some of the students who were horrible to Akihisa began to panic from what they saw, after all who won't fear the reaper?

Later on in the human world.

Hazuki was drawing a picture of Ichigo and Akihisa in his new full hollow form fighting in a desert. She was humming as she did it.

Minami then walked in and said, "what are you drawing?"

Hazuki then said, "Baka-onii-chun and his grandpa are going to fight!"

Meanwhile in the sands of Hueco mundo

Akihisa was in his full hollow form holding his blades as he faced his grandfather.

Ichigo then spoke up, "this has to happen. Now!"

Both then charged at each other and clashed blades.

When their swords clashed it sent out a shock wave of power that could be felt all over the desert land of hollows.

In Las Noches.

Tier sat on her throne, when her eyes widened, "that power! It's Ichigo's and something close to his! It's close in feel and in power level! Wait it feels like two family members battling. It's not similar enough to be a son."

Tier then said, "Grandson maybe?"

Back in the battle!

Both Grandfather and grandson fired off ceros from their horns. Both were bright blood red and explode when they hit forcing the two battling family members back.

Both jumped in to the air and stood on it Both Grandfather and Grandson then fired off two Getsuga Tenshous that merged into a cross shape and both yelled. "Getsuga Jujisho"

Both attacks hit and made explosion upon impact once more knocking Grandfather and Grandson back!

Ichigo smiled as he span his swords around, "You've come far very fast! Faster than even me! You'll surpass me one day!"

The two then charged again and once more clashed swords both's blades holding the other back.

As the clashed Akihisa's mask began to crack. Ichigo then said, "but your hollow form still has a time Limit! This fight will continue till your mask falls apart and your power takes a nose dive! You'll be able to defeat me one day but that day is not yet here!"

Ichigo then kicked Akihisa back making him fall out of the sky into the sands below.

Akihsia got up and tapped his finger on his horns drawing blood. "LET'S GO GRAND REY CERO!"

Ichigo then fired off one Getsuga Tenshou that made the cero explode between him and Akihisa, the shock wave spread out not hitting any of them.

Below the sands rippled like water from the Shock wave.

Ichigo then put one of his swords in his belt as he said, "Your power is already falling from just a crack!"

Akihisa mask then cracked more as he jumped up in the air and with both his blades he tried to slash Ichigo.

Ichigo only used one sword to block all of his grandson's strikes. "Like I said you will defeat me someday but not to day!"

Ichigo then punched Akihsia right in the mask making it crack more!

Akihsia skidded back on air as his eyes returned to normal. Akihisa held his swords as he said, "I still can't beat my grandfather. I've come so far Gotten so strong faced hell itself and I'm still not on your level of power grandpa."

Akihisa's mask fell off returning him to Bankai, "your right Today isn't the day I beat you. I can't hold my hollow form any longer. And my bankai is still no were near your level."

Ichigo sheaved his sword and walked in the air to Akihisa where he put a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "you'll get there someday Akihisa."

Akihisa fell back to Shikai and sheaved his blade. "Yeah but now all humans can see us. What do we do now grandpa?"

Ichigo and akihsia landed as Ichigo opened a Giganta back to soul society, "we deal with it, and get ready. Tomorrow will be the first day of a brand new age unlike any before."

Akihisa then stepped through with Ichigo, "I guess you're right!"

Ichigo then stepped in and closed it as he said, "Yes, but the new age begins tomorrow. Right now it's time for rest." He then left as he patted Akihisa on the head.

Akihisa smiled as he went off to his room where he spotted Yuuko on the bed in a white sleeping kimono.

Yuuko walked over to him and gave him a kiss, "So how did the spare with your grandfather go?"

Akihisa, held her, "Grandpa won. But I still think I'm the winner because I have you!" Akihsia then held her close and kissed her.

Yuuko then pulled him on to the bed on top of her, "I'm ready my reaper!"

Akihisa's face light up.

Meanwhile in the human world.

In the human world Hideyoshi was sleeping when he jumped awake and his eyes were wide, "I think I just had a twin telepathy moment." Hidetoshi then pulled his sheets up to his face, "and I wish I hadn't!"

Hideyoshi was shivering, "I won't be able to sleep for a week!"

The next day in school the news was bussing on what happened.

No listens were happening most of the teacher didn't even show up, it was more like the teens were gathered in one place to talk about all of it.

Shouko then said, "why won't Soul society let me stay? I am engaged to Yuuji!" she then pointed to her marriage license. "I'll be legal and we'll be married next month when I turn 18"

Kubo adjusted his glasses as he said, "Shouko he died, so an earthly marriage license is expired now. You would need one from soul society."

Shouko then throw the paper on the ground and said, "got dam paper work! Why must everything be so complicated!" She then walked off.

Kubo then spotted Kyouji about to say something and formed his spirit bow, which now had a spider web like guard between the parts of the bow, "Say anything against soul reapers or the super natural in general and I'll shot your personality out the back of your fucking head!"

Kyouji then wet his pants and fainted, making Yuuka walk away and say, "We are so fucking over, and for good this time!"

Meanwhile Kouta was selling pictures of the soul society girls.

Miharu then walked up and asked, "you got one of Karin Kurosaski? I know she's Akihsia's aunt and all but the heart wants what the heart wants!"

Kouta then hand her one of Karin shouldering her Shikai, "Last one, and as such it's twice my normal fee."

Miharu then hand Kouta his money, "Still worth it!" She then took the photo and held it over her heart as heats float around her head happily. "Sweet Sweet joy!"

Minami then smiled, "She's finally moved on!"

Miharu then happily span away.

Hideyoshi was shaking as he drank some coffee. "is no one going to talk about my sister marrying Akihisa?"

Minami was crying, "why did you have to remind us miss I'm so happy for my sister I'm going to gloat and be maid of honor!"

Hideyoshi then cried as he said, "I'm a boy!"

Shouko then popped up, "if they are getting married then Yuuji is sure to be best man, this wedding is my chance to get a marriage license form soul society so I can be Yuuji's wife!"

Kubo then said, "that would work but sadly Shouko Yuuji already has a date he is bringing.

Shouko then fell to the ground screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile in soul society.

Yuuji was walking around as he walked to a girl soul reaper.

She was dressed in the normal outfit and stood a head taller than him, she had light brown fur all over her and a slightly canine like face, she had the hair on her head tied in to a pony tail, her sword was at her side, and she had a dog like tail wagging behind her. Her name was Kimiko Komomura daughter of captain Sajin Komomura.

Kimiko crossed her arms, "So what did you want to talk about Yuuji."

Yuuji then rubbed the back of his head, "look we were classmates back at the academy, and you are the first friend I made here. So I was wondering, would you be my date to Akihisa's wedding." Yuuji was red.

Kimiko then bent over and kissed Yuuji's nose and said, "why yes I will be! Yuuji then jumped for joy.

Kimiko then said, "but don't try anything or my father the captain with the bankai that is a giant will try to smash you into a poodle!"

Yuuji's eyed widened, "I'm nothing if not a gentleman."

Kimiko then said, "good because I like you Yuuji, you're the first guy who wasn't intimidated by me!"

Meanwhile back in school.

Shouko was rolling around on the ground crying, "NONONONO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Kubo was showing Yuuji and Akihisa's still human friends photo's of Kimiko, "See she's part of the werewolf clan."

Minami blinked, "I didn't think Yuuji was a furry."

Shouko was crying, "Stop rubbing it in and the worst part is she's better equip them me!" she then pointed to the picture, "look at her! I look like Minami beside her!"

Minami growled, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO ME?" she then attacked Shouko roaring in rage.

As Minami had Shouko in a headlock Shouko said, "please stop your rips are digging into my skull!"

Kouta blinked, "I guess the more things change the more they all stay the same."

To be continued.

Omake.

Chizuru was standing before the kitchen looking nervous, as Akira walked up and asked, "What's wrong grandma?"

Chizuru then said, "Masaki, Karin, Yachiru, Ichigo and Akihisa are trying to remove the last thing your grandma Orihime cooked form the fridge, and the slime is winning!"

A wet nesting sounding roar was then heard.

Yachiru's voice then screamed, "HOW IS SLIMY WINNING? WE HAVE SO MUCH POWER ON OUR SIDE?"

Ichigo's voice then said, "LOOKS LIKE IT'S STRONGER STILL EVERYONE FALL BACK!"

All the reapers of the family then jumped throw the door land on top of each other, well must of them Ichigo was throw in to a wall where his horns got stuck.

Akira then looked and went pale as a green slime arm closed the fridge from the inside.

Ichigo ripped his horns form the walls, "How can that thing be so powerful!

Akihsia had half his mask on the other half shattered, "It eat our gran ray ceros! It ate them! How is that even possible? I mean what the hell? How is fridge slime the strongest enemy this family has ever faced?"

Masaki was panting, "and it's gotten a lot meaner sense I've been gone!"

Karin panted out, "that thing… Is a true nightmare! Worst then Aizen!"

Yachiru then said, "I think I peed!"

Ichigo then touched his right horn to see the tip was missing, "It got some of my horns! Nothing's been able to damage my mask before!"

Chizuru who was standing before a Shaking Akira then said, "Ok so trying to throw the fridge out didn't work. We'll need to regroup and think up a new plan to beat this thing!"

Akihisa then removed his mask and said, "right! That thing has got to go!"

End omake.


	16. The Wedding!

In the middle of soul society, a wedding was set up.

I large one with Guest from the human world, citizens of soul society all dressed in Japanese wedding dear, while the soul reapers, and Arrancars all dressed in their normal uniforms.

Today was the wedding of Akihisa and Yuuko.

Within a building Akihisa our groom stood in his bankai with his swords at his side talking to Yuuji his best man, "I can't believe the day is here."

Yuuji put a hand on Akihisa's shoulder "Look I know a lot's going down and people are scared and being distrusting but a small tournament to show humans what we can do will he held a week after this. Now you relax, today is your wedding. So take a deep breath and relax!"

Akihisa then took a deep breath before heading out to the giant alter where his grandfather was waiting.

Soon Yuuko in a beautiful purple Kimono covered in flowers she smiled as HIdeyoshi in a male wedding wear, gave her away, he took a moment to look at Akihisa to say, "take care of my sister!"

Akihisa held on to Yuuko's hand as he said, "believe me I will."

Hideyoshi then went to take a seat. Once Seated HIdeyoshi took note of his mother being the maid of honor, and behind him he heard crying and turned to see Minami.

Minami was whipping her eyes her make-up was running a bit, "why couldn't it be me!?"

Ichigo then began to speak, "to day we are gathered here to wed my grandson and the woman he loves in holly marriage. If someone other than a tsundare has any reason why they may not be wed speak now."

Minami was going to speak but sat down as Ichigo had said 'if someone other than a Tsundare', she sniffles, "Dam it!"

Ichigo then said, "ok then Yuuko do you take my grandson in sickness and health, in good times and bad, through war and peace as your husband. "

Yuuko blushed and held on to Akihisa's hands as she said, "I do."

Akihisa smiled as he looked to his grandfather.

Ichigo then spoke, "My grandson, do you take this woman as your bride till the end of time!?"

Akihisa held Yuuko's hands tightly, "I do!" Ichigo then said, "then the power I hold as leader of all soul reapers and soul society I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride!"

Yuuko then throw her bouquet as she kissed Akihisa happily and deeply.

Right away the bouquet of flowers land right in the hands of Kimiko who looked at Yuuji her date for this event with a smirk on her face.

Yuuji blushed red as he said, "That kind of smirk looks just lovely on you, on Shouko it was scary as hell."

As people cheered everyone moved to a large city wide festival being held in soul society.

The newly married couple were hand in hand dancing to music while their friends were gathered and talking.

Minami was whipping her eyes looking at Yuuko as she said, "Yuuko you lucky, lucky woman."

Akira was next to her crying and a little drunk as she said, "Your telling me! Why couldn't she at least share, I mean grandmas share grandpa."

Kouta was taking pictures as he said, "and you do know that would most likely mean Akihisa would be dancing with both twins right now."

Hideyoshi was crying, "But I'm a boy!"

Kubo then adjust his classes unlike everyone else he was in a Quincy outfit, white dress shoes white dress pants, a white button up shirt with white gloves and a white vest that had a Quincy cross in blue on his back. "Even if the chance for a second wife came up Akihisa won't do it, he is a one woman man. Who truly loves his wife."

Kubo was crying, "such a noble honorable man! Hideyoshi your sister is the luckiest woman on the planet, and I don't know how your handling Akihisa being officially off the market so well."

Hideyoshi cried more, "I'm a boy!"

Kubo then said, "And so am I. yet I still fell in love with Akihisa, who new orange hair makes him look so so,"

Minami then finished by saying, "dreamy!"

Fang then walked by drinking something as he said, "as much as I love watching this, Kubo I must remind you, you will be in this global broadcasted tournament we having to try and calm down the masses of normal humans by showing them what we can do."

Shouko was crying as she walked in saying, "Yuuji and that dog girl are making out in an ally way! That was my dream!" she then ran off crying more out of the room.

Miharu then showed up how she got here no one knew, "now let's forget about the Yandere for a moment, how is super natural fighters beating the shit out of each other with magic swords and energy blast going to calm anyone down?

Kubo then said, "Simple! The militaries won't mess with us so we won't' have no missile strikes. See much calmer."

Miharu then backed away from him unable to think of a response and put a hand on Minami and said, "Look Minami, if there is one thing from the time I've spent mindlessly chasing after you a person I had no hope of getting in the first place it's, we always listen to our hearts but the heart can be wrong some times. I know your heart screamed for Akihsia, but he's not your soul mate, just like you're not my soul mate no matter how hard I wanted it."

Minami whipped her tears, "you don't think I know that! How could you move on and have no problem what so ever?"

Akihisa's aunt Karin then showed up and hugged Miharu making the girl blush as she said, "simple, she found her true soul mate and moved on," Karin and Miharu then kissed Making Kouta pass out with a massive nose bleed.

Hazuki just walked by and blinked in confusion before saying, "I can see the future but even I couldn't have saw that coming."

Hazuki then walked over to her big sister and tugged her kimono, "big sister can we go to a baby store. I want to get my gift for Yuuko's baby shower next week ahead of time, and don't tell anyone else, Yuuko's not pregnant just yet."

Minami then ran off crying while screaming in German to her sister's confusion.

Hazuki blinked in confusion, "What did I say?"

Kubo put a hand on Hazuki's shoulder, "Hazuki you'll get it in a few years, till then you best not ask questions, also I overheard what you said, is it going to be a boy or a girl, so I know what color to buy."

Hazuki then smiled and said, "Both!"

Kubo then nodded and said, "Well then I'll buy a pink and blue baby pajama set."

Soon the party was over and Akihisa walked into a new home beside his grandparents the large feudal age style mansion was his grandparents wedding gift.

Yuuko held on to his arm, "our first night as husband and wife in our new home, I can't believe it!"

Akihsia held on to her tight, "Yeah I know" they then kissed.

At that moment in the human world.

Hideyoshi was drinking coffee saying, "I am not risk a twin telepathy moment tonight. I know what they are going to do, and that it's going to make babies! I don't want any of that in my head!"

A week later, and one week before a tournament of souls.

People were gathered in soul society to be precise Akihisa and Yuuko's home for a baby shower.

Yuuko was smiling as she saw the pile of gifts.

Kubo adjusted his glasses as he spoke to her, "As Hazuki told us it would be a boy and a girl we organized perfectly, gifts for the baby girl are in pink wrapping paper tied in blue ribbon, and the ones for the boy are in blue wrapping baby with pink ribbons so they have a nice yin yang feel to them."

Yuuko smiled as she held her stomach she was now in a pink kimono, her stomach showing a bit, "well that's a spoiler, I didn't want to have!" she was growling.

But a second later she teared up and said, "but she can't help it she's just a little girl cursed with the power to see the future."

Kubo then backed away, "so the mood swings have started."

Akihsia walked up and hugged his wife from behind with a smile on his face, "Well at least that allows us to think of names."

Yuuko then thought it over, "ok I want our daughter to have my mother's name Hikari, we can call her kari so no one mixes them up, and our son should be Akihisa junior!"

Akihsia just nodded not wanting to argue with his wife right now.

At that point Masaki and Hikari ran up and hugged Yuuko, and both said, "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma!"

Yuuko smiled happily as her mother Hikari put a hand on her pregnant belly. Hikari smiled and said, "My baby having her own baby! I'm so happy I can see this day."

Yuuko smiled happily, "I know" she teared up, "it's magical!"

Akihsia smiled happily, "I'm going to be a dad and the world will be seeing what soul society can do, in one week, going to be a big year, but with the whole world now being able to see us every year will be big for a long time."

Yuuji then walked by and said, "at least till the new normal sets in."

Akihsia crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

To be continued.

Omake.

Later on at home Hazuki was drawing, "so the winner of the tournament will fight get to fight reaper Onii-chun."

She was drawing a picture of akihsia in his full hollow form fighting some soul reaper who was holding a sealed sword.

The reaper Akihisa was fighting looked like he was yelling "Bankai!"

Hazuki smiled as she said, "this fight is going to be so fun to watch when it happens."

Hazuki then pinned it to her wall with her other drawings before going to bed, "I wonder what the tournament will bring."

End omake.


	17. Tournament arc begins!

Two weeks later a massive stadium was built on an island off the coast of Japan. Many people form the human world and soul society were in the stands.

In a private box Akihisa sat holding on to Yuuko who was showing her pregnancy Akihisa gave his wife a kiss."

In the announcer Karin and Miharu were testing their mics and when they knew they worked they started to speak. "Welcome to the first ever soul festival!" Both girls yelled.

Miharu then said, "I'm Miharu I'm human and I'm here with my girlfriend the lovely soul reaper princess Karin."

Karin giggled, "why thank you, now enough flirting, let's give a rundown of how this will work. We have gathered 32 of the current generation of soul society. They will fight it out in rounds of one on one battles, till only one is left."

Miharu then said, "and the last one standing will get to battle Akihisa. Now I went to school with the guy when he was human and I'll say this, I won't want to stand against that masked sword beast."

Karin then said, "I'm his aunt and I wouldn't think about fighting him, just like dad. He even looks like him. At least when he goes full hollow and has those horns!"

Miharu then said, "Now enough talk let's start the first match." She then looked down into the ring as Yuuji walked in to it shouldering his Shikai. "I first fighter is Yuuji, his Shikai makes it so part of his blade is unseen so his sword is longer and has more range then it looks.

Facing Yuuji a new soul reaper walked up she had green hair green eyes, and two massive metal hammer like gauntlets on her arms.

Karin then said, "facing him is Greenie. Your Shikai Gauntlet are perfect for close in rapid powerful strikes, so it's range vs close combat FIGHT!"

Greenie then changed in with her right fist to try and punch Yuuji only for Yuji to hold his sword out blocking the fist with the unseen part of his blade.

Greenie then vanished through flash step and appeared behind Yuuji, but Yuuji turned around and blocked a left hook with the visible part of his blade, "I fell for that trick once! Not falling for it twice."

Greenie then jumped back and smashed her fist together forming a green energy ball that fired at Yuuji.

Yuuji went to slash it only for it to explode upon contact with his blade sending him into the air, where he stopped his fall and stood in the air panting a bit, "Ok So you have some ranged combat skills! Adjusting my plan!"

Yuuji then pulled out a pill form his pocket and eat it, making black spiritual energy cover him.

Miharu then asked, "what's going on here?"

Karin then explained, "Temporally hollow power pills made in a time of war to counter enemies who died from hollow spiritual pressure. In other words, Yuuji just used one to turn himself into a visored for five minutes! But taking two within 24 hours will make you sick as a dog for a week so they are a once a day trump card"

Yuuji's eyes then turned hollow as a mask formed on his face. The Mask was mostly blank but it did have a monstrous mouth filled with fangs in a slasher smile. The unseen part of Yuuji's blade then glow red as he yelled, "CERO!"

He then fired the cero at Greenie forcing the lady to run out of the way, as she smashed her fist together to fire her own energy blast again.

Only for Yuuji to use sonido to appear behind Greenie. The Lady Reaper then turned around and gave him a right hook right to the gut! The punch hit Yuuji dead on but he was unaffected.

Yuuji then looked to a shocked Greenie, "Iron-skin dumbass!" he then used the flat side of his sword to hit the lady in the face knocking her back to the edge of the massive Ring.

Yuuji's mask then shattered his five minutes up as he returned to normal.

Miharu then said, "So close! He almost won by ring out there, plus now his five minutes of power are over Greenie now has a chance to recover let's hope she makes the most of it."

Greenie got up and charged in super-fast and tried to punch Yuuji, only for Yuuji to use his blade to easily block the punches.

In his box seat Akihisa was smiling, "Yuuji's come along way. He is fighting his worst possible opponent. Someone who gets in close so he doesn't have the range he likes to use. I mean when I fought him I beat him in a few minutes by getting in close. Now he is holding his own against a close range combat specialist"

Yuuko then looked to him, "Yeah but it's not going to help him he was only winning when he had his hollow powers and now that they are gone he is at a disadvantage against Greenie once more. Right now he is back on defense."

Akihisa nodded, "Yeah I said he came a long way I didn't say he would win honey." He then kissed his wife's head and turned his focus back on the battle.

Yuuji was being pushed back little by little by Greenie's rapid flurry of punches, "Got dam it girl! Where is all this anger coming from?"

Greenie then said, "From a lot of unfaithful spiky haired assholes!"

Yuuji was on the edge of the ring as he jumped in to the air to avoid a punch, as he's body wasn't touching the ground outside the ring he was still in the fight, "Ok well that explains some things. Now I'm sure you'll find someone who isn't an asshole sooner or later. But Right now I kind of still want to win!"

Yuuji then jumped higher out of the range of Greenie's fist as he held his sword handle with two hands, "BANKAI!" Yuuji's sword handle than tripled in size while the blade vanished.

Making everyone who knows Bankai gasp, as he said, "Subarashidesu Hanbun mi! (great half seen) "

Karin then spoke up, "for those who don't know what Bankai is, it's the next step after shikai, extremely hard to unlike but gives one a better more powerful version of their shikai. In this case the sword is larger and completely unseen, so there is no telling how long or how wide Yuuji's sword is."

Yuji then swung his sword to the right, only for Greenie put up her guard on the right side of her body. Then a massive cut appeared on Greenie's back making her scream, "OUCH!"

Yuuji smirked, "Lady in bankai my sword blade's Shape is all up to me. My blade can now bend and stretch, you can't see it, you don't know it's shape so you can't guard against it!"

Yuuko then said, "Well That was unexpected. Yuuji might win now."

Akihisa nodded, "Yes but only by pure power, not really the best way to win a fight. But a win is a win."

Yuuji then span his sword handle around making a cut appear on Greenie's gut!

Greenie fell over holding her stomach with her gauntlets. Her Shikai then failed as her gauntlets morphed back into a katana. She held up her hands and said, "I have to give up! I can't counter a Bankai!"

Yuuji then landed and resealed his blade as he offered the girl a hand up, "thanks but I'm not a score winner!" He then held out his hand making it glow green as he used a healing Kido to heal the cuts on her body. "and I'm not a bully."

Greenie smiled and took the hand up, "then I'll be a graceful loser."

Miharu then said, "and moving on to round two is Yuuji! We will now take a half hour brake before the next match."

In his box seat Akihsia smiled, "well Yuuji won after all."

At that point Minami, Hideyoshi Kouta, and Hazuki showed up saying, "did we miss the first fight?"

Yuuko nodded, "Big time but Yuuji won thanks to bankai."

Meanwhile in the fighter's area. Yuuji was talking with Kimiko.

Kimiko gave her boyfriend a hug for winner his head was right her breasts thanks to her height, "you were so amazing out there dear!"

Yuuji got free and blushed, "Yeah. But you're up next who is this no-name guy who entered anonymously?"

Kimiko shrugged, "No idea he just showed up and showed he had the spiritual pressure level need to enter the tournament. He didn't reveal his name, and he didn't even release his sword."

Yuuji rubbed his chin as he said, "That's strange I only qualified for it once I used Shikai. I mean I could see someone like Akihisa qualifying without releasing your blade. But some no-name guy off the streets, it just doesn't make sense. I smell something Fish, and it isn't that fried Fish on a stick vender in the stands."

Kimiko giggled at the way Yuuji said that, "you are so cute when you're trying to be serious."

Yuuji then looked over to the no-name guy.

No-name has a headband covering his eyes, he skin was a pale grey, his hair which was long and tied into a pony tail was white, he was dressed like any normal soul reaper as he coughed in to his right hand. His sealed sword took the form of a Japanese short sword with no handle rapping or cross guard, but with a green gem for a pummel.

Yuuji then blinked and said, "I'll go see what I can dig up!" He then vanished through flashed step.

Yuuji then appeared at a public use computer terminal with information of the fighters he then pulled up no name's profile, "Ok now what does it say here. It'll only be basic information but that's is better than nothing. Ok now."

The only information on No-name was what he said himself while being interviewed for the tournament, "I am the first of my kind"

Yuuji just shrugged unable to get anything form that, "well that was vague!"

Before long Kimiko and No-name where standing in the arena.

No-name then untied his head band and throw it away making everyone gasp, where his normal eyes had a massive horizontal slash a cross them, and on his forehead was a large third eye.

No-name then said, "What I went blind and a doctor offered to give me the ability to see again. So I said yes, it was worth the side effects."

Kimiko then muttered something as her sword turned into a large metal left arm that she wore like a gauntlet.

The metal arm was made of metal and was easily eight-foot-long and large enough to grab a normal human in its hand. From its wrist a claymore blade that was massive yet looked small on the big arm popped out.

Kimiko got ready with her arm and said, "ok one eye! Show me what you got!"

No-name just drew his sword not releasing it. "I will! Bring it on you, literal bitch!"

Kimiko then growled angrily

To be continued.

Omake start.

In the box seat. Hazuki looked to Yuuko's tummy then to Akihisa and asked, "reaper onii-chun how does the baby get in the mommy?"

Everyone turned pale.

Akihisa's eye twitched as he said, "that's a question only your parents should answer Hazuki, or your big sister if they aren't around."

Hazuki then looked to Minami and asked, "Ok big sister how does the baby get in the mommy?"

Minami just screamed in German.

End omake


	18. No name Vs Kimiko

As the battle started Kimiko rushed at the one eyed no name! Her Gauntlets blade rushing pasted his head, as he simple flash stepped out of the way of ever strike with the greatest of ease.

No name then spoke "Blindly charging and slash no skill, no talent, you should not even dare to step foot on to a battle field, you're such a disgrace!" He then vanished and reappeared behind her kicking her in the back making her fall face first to the ground.

No name then moved his hand over his face summoning a hollow mask with one eye hollow with rainbow colored butterfly like wing markings on the left and fight of the eye, it had no mouth.

No name then held his sheaved zanpakuto out with the gem facing Kimiko as she got up, "I am a warrior!"

She then charged again only for Him to Vanish through sonido and appear standing in the air above her, as six other hims appeared. "Gemelos Sonido!" Each held their gems of their pummel at Kimiko as each charged a cero of a different color, through the gem.

The first's cero was red, the second one was orange, the third's was yellow, the next one's was green followed by blue, then indigo then finally pink.

People in the stands where gasping.

Karin was watching from the commutators booth as she said, "this doesn't look good! I can't watch!" she covered her eyes with her hands but made a small peep hole to still watch, "Yet I must!"

No name then said. "Cero Sincretico!" the seven ceros then merged into a massive rainbow colored cero that head right for Kimiko.

Kimiko's eyes widened as she held up her gauntlet and used her blade to hold the attack back as it slowly pushed her back along the Arena floor.

Karin was next to Miharu in the commenters box, "that cero is larger and more powerful then Dad's normal cero! This is unheard of people! And Look at Kimiko she's holding it back and using her own spiritual pressure to hold it together so it doesn't explode! I don't know what's more impressive the attack or the girl holding it back!"

No name growled as all seven of him returned to being one and he pointed at his attack with his right index finger, "So you have more power than I thought! But power and skill are not one in the same, enough of one can counter the other! Your power is making up for your low skill level in being able to hold back my attack!"

A small energy sphere then formed on no names' pointing finger, "But I have enough skill too counter your strength! Bala!" the blast then raced off at his rainbow giant cero hitting it making it explode in a blinding flash of Rainbow light.

When the light died down the stadium was just fine, but the ring within it was blasted apart! And Kimiko was in it laying there her zanpakuto sealed and its blade snapped in half.

Her cloths and fur where burned and ripped and she was barely alive!

Yuuji and Komamura raced to her screaming "KIMIKO!"

Miharu screamed, "SUCH OF A HORRIBLE THING!"

Karin growled, "someone who would cause such destruction just to win a fight has no honor, a true monster! As much as I hate to say it No name wins by Ring out as there is no more ring, and Kimiko is unable to fight! I can only hope this one eyed monster lose his next fight in the tournament!"

No name then removed his mask and vanished in flash step.

Down below Yuuji was holding Kimiko who was knocked out in tears, "I promise Kimiko I'll make that one eyed bastard pay!"

Komomura then picked his daughter up, "It's ok Honey I'll get you to Orihime and she'll fix you fight up, And Yuuji I hope you make that bastard pay!"

The wolf man vanished through flash step with Yuuji not far behind.

In the commenters box, Miharu said, "Well as we need to build a no ring that's all for today, and rot in hell no name!"

In the private box Akihisa listened to his friends screaming about cheating.

Akihisa sighed and said, "He didn't cheat he just speed up his charging time!"

Everyone then looked to him.

Akihisa then held on to Yuuko as he said, "I when someone makes copies like that they are dividing themselves, he split his power into seven, one sevenths. He could have charged a cero just as large as that but it would have taken time."

Yuuko paled, "So he just divvied to charge it seven times faster, so Kimiko didn't have the chance to strike him while he was charging his Cero."

Hideyoshi was shaking, "what are you saying!?"

Akihisa looked down, "No name has power and speed on the levels of me and my grandpa, and the skill and brain power to know how to counter the time based disadvantages of having such power. Plus, he cares not for life, so he has no problem using all of it! If it wasn't for the fact the stands are shielded, most of the audience would have died in the blast."

Everyone was paled. Hazuki held on to her big sister's leg, "I'm scared Reaper-onii-chun! Please tell me you can beat him?"

Akihisa looked down as he said, "Another thing you can tell about no-name form this fight is he mocks by not using his full power, His zanpakuto has a unique sealed form showing he knows its name and has Shikai, so he has power like me and my grandfather with only his mask. To get there it takes me and grandpa both our swords and masks."

Kouta looked at him and grabbed him by his uniform, "Enough of this epic hero talk! Give it to us straight man!"

Akihisa said, "he's probably much stronger than me!" Everyone there screamed, while Hidetoshi fainted.

Akihisa got out of Kouta's arms, "how he stacks to my grandpa I don't know. But I have no doubt he will win the tournament and I'll have to fight him." He then gripped the handle of his shikai as he said, "Worst come to worst I'll have to use a power up one can only use once."

Meanwhile in Akihisa's inner world

WakaiGetsu walked past a coffin with a horrifying screaming skeleton carved into the lid, "Yes final bankai the gift a curse of your family, a power up that would burn out the reapers who uses it powers leaving them power. Well Your grandfather was able to regain his powers by way of his friends giving him enough power to jump start him if you will."

WakaiGetsu smiled as he said, "And they do still have the special sword they used for that in storage, So Prince if you use it I'm cool with it, I know my being gone will only be for a little while."

He them smiled as he walked away, "I'm ready to use it if you most prince! We will show One-eye not to mess with those we care about! We will slay that monster with our bare hands. I'm proud to be your blade prince!"

To be continued.

Omake.

That night Minami walked into her little sister's room to see her drawing something.

Minami froze and saw she was in the picture in a bride's maid dress, "Hazuki what are you drawing."

Hazuki said, "you the dress you will wear as Kimiko and Aiko's bride maids" She smiled happily as she drew.

Minami blinked and said, "Hazuki can you tell big sister if she will ever be a bride!"

Hazuki shock her head, "No you will be unable to get over your feelings for Reaper-onii-chun making you lonely."

Minami was in tears, "Can't you lie to your own big sister to make her feel better!?"

Hazuki then said, "big sister I see the future there are no surprise for me, I already know who I'm going to marry someday is , It's Kubo's little brother by the way, I know the date of the wedding, what our future kid's names, I even know what my first grandchild's name is going to be."

Minami's eyes widened, as Hazuki said, "So should I really be the only one who's life is this spoiled? But if it makes you feel better you're a late bloomer, your chest will grow a full cup size in two years."

Minami jumped for joy "YES!"

Hazuki then said, "But I'll be a c-cup by time I'm 16."

Minami went into a corner and sat down holding her legs to her chest, "that's not fair! That's not fair at all!"

Hazuki went back to drawing, "big sister life and death aren't fair, and it's filled with spoilers, or at least for me anyway."

End omake.


	19. Tournament round two!

A few days later Karin and Miharu where once more in the commenters box with their headsets on.

Miharu then said, "Ok sorry for the wait everyone, it took them longer to fix the ring after No-names rainbow Cero of doom."

Karin then said, "and I can't believe that is what it got named now anyway on to the first battle of the second round it's Yuuji vs the Quincy Kubo!"

Down in the ring Kubo was dressed in a white suit with a blue tie which he was adjusted as he formed his spirit bow in his right hand, and drew a Seele Schneider from his left pocket and held the energy blade out as he said, "Let's have fun with this!"

Yuuji shoulder his Shikai as he said, "Can't happen. I need to win to face No-name! so I can avenge the beating he gave my girlfriend!" He then flash stepped to Kubo and tried to slash him.

Kubo used the part of his bow that covered his hand as a shield to block the invisible part of Yuuji's blade. "Well then sorry but I all so have to win. I plan on bringing pride to the Quincy!"

Kubo then tried to slash him with his Seele Schneider's blue energy blade! Only for Yuuji to jump back to avoid the swing.

In a moment Kubo's bow automatically fired off several arrows forcing Yuuji to keep dodging.

Karin, "Kubo has mastered one handed shooting an advanced Quincy skill this allows him close range combat as he can use his bow as a shield and his Seele Schneider as a sword. This is odd as normal Quincy are all about ranged combat and can be beaten easily by getting in close."

Miharu looked to her girlfriend, "So Kubo is an odd ball. Nothing new their honey, Nothing new at all."

Yuuji growled as he said, "A Quincy good at close range and long range!" he growled as he reached for a hollow pill and took two of them making his mask form. He then opened his mouth and said "Bala Metralleta!"

Form his mouth came multiple bala attacks firing quickly after the other which forced Kubo to stop firing and vanish in Hirenkyaku. "Well this is new"

Karin then said, "For those of you who don't know Bala is a lower powered and weaker but much faster version of the Cero, and Yuuji is using that plus rapid firing, to return fire. But like always Yuuji only has them because of the hollow power pills and it won't last."

In his box seats Yuuko was sitting next to Akihisa and noticed her husband holding his sword handle tightly and was puzzled.

Akihisa looked to his wife and said "Yuuji took two pills."

Minami then looked to Akihisa and said, "So?"

Akihisa then said, "that's not safe, if you take more than the one pill every 24 hours your filling your system with hollow spiritual pressure, now there is a one fourth chance Yuuji will internalize it, and become a real visored, but it's more likely it will overtake him and turn him into a mindless hollow."

Kouta was pale as he said, "And professor Akihisa everybody, wasn't ready for it, or this Yuuji is more likely to turn into a monster thing."

Hideyoshi was watching stunned, "I can't take this! MAGIC MONSTERS SMART SEXY CARROT TOP AKIHISA I CAN'T HANDLE ALL OF IT IT'S ALL TOO SUDDEN!" everyone then looked at Hideyoshi as he covered his mouth realizing what he said.

Yuuko was holding her energy blade as she said, "Dear twin, did you just call your pregnant sister husband sexy in front of her? She sounded nice calm and sweat but behind her was a growling demonic monster.

Hideyoshi screamed and ran off and Yuuko sat back down, "forget it! I'm not in the mood to run," She then snuggled into her husband's arm as her energy blade faded.

Akihisa rolled his eyes, "and here come the mood swings."

Back in the fight, Kubo was barely able to avoid all the Bala's rushing by his head, but at that moment Yuuji's mask shattered.

Yuuji then yelled "BANKAI!" His blade then changed to its Bankai form as he swung it, Kubo hold up his bow like a shield only to feel a slash on his back.

Yuuji then said, "you forgot my Bankai's invisible is whatever size or shape I want it to be you can't block it! As you have no idea how long wide, or if it's curved or not!" he then swung it up making a slash appear on Kubo's lower left leg.

Kubo fell over dropping his bow, and said, "that would be a problem but I have a counter!" in moments the slash on his leg and back where gone, as Yuuji's left leg and back where slashed making him scream.

Kubo then stood up and resummoned his bow, "I have the power to transfer my injuries, healing me and hurting anyone I want. Go ahead slash me I'll just give it to you!"

Miharu then said, "Ok that is kind of sick!"

Karin then said, "yet the second known Quincy with this power. But it's still not an instant win after all everyone's limits are different."

Yuuji then pulled out another hollow pill and said, "I will face no name I have too for Kimiko!" He then took it to Kubo's shock. As Yuji rushed in with sonido and shoulder rammed Kubo out of the ring in a second.

Miharu then said, "And winner by Ring out is Yuuji!"

Karin, "but too hollow power pills in one fight that's not good for you."

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he stood up, "I'm the only one who noticed the first time he did it with two pills." He then flash-stepped to the area outside of the Ring to Yuuji.

Yuuji spotted him and slide his mask to the side, "hay man."

Akihsia crossed his arms, "Don't' hay man me you just had three hollow power pills! Do you know the danger your putting yourself in?"

Yuuji then said, "yes but I need all the power I can to face no-name! I have too for Kimiko!"

Akihisa then said, "and how is it best for her that her boyfriend becomes a mindless hollow?"

Yuuji then said, "Dude there is still a chance I won't! It's a gamble and like ever Gamble it's my chose if I take it or not! I get it you're just being a friend but it's my chose not yours!" Yuuji then left Bankai and went to Shikai.

Yuuji's injuries where then healed by hollow regeneration as he said, "And I could barely beat Kubo as I am! I need this! I need to be a real visored! I need resurrection! I need that power to face no name!"

Akihisa then said, "then go to Mayuri! He knows all about hollowfication he even made the pills, so you can at least become a visored safely!"

Yuuji smiled as his mask shattered and he held out his hand, "Thanks buddy."

Akihisa took it and said, "It's nothing I just hope your gamble doesn't come back and bite you in your dumbass!"

Yuuji smirked, "Funny not long ago I would be telling you this. How things change." He then resealed his Zanpakuto and put it at his side as he walked away saying, "Take care buddy, you got a baby on the way."

Akihisa held the handle of WakaiGetsu tightly, "I have a plan to win if I have to face no-name, one that ends with a month long coma and needing a jump start, but if grandpa can do it So can I!"

Inside Akihisa's inner world Wakaigetsu was watching, "even if he does become a true visored, even if he can get resurrection he won't be able to face no-name, we will have to use the final to face him Prince. It's going to be weird not existing for a while but I know I will be back and I'm ready."

WakaiGetsu then walked in the copy of the school to the door to what would be class 2-f but it was locked with a skull like key and the door was marked, "FINAL!"

WakaiGetsu looked at the door and smiled, "I'm ready!"

To be continued.

Omake.

Hideyoshi was hiding in his bed room shaking under the bed, "calm down HIdeyoshi you just slipped and called your sister's husband sexy, while she was pregnant… and she has super powers."

Hideyoshi paled more as he got deeper, "I most hide! It will never be safe to leave!" He looked around the room when he saw feet and shivered but when the person got down it was just his mother Hikari.

Hikari hand HIdeyoshi a bento, "here so you don't starve while hiding honey."

Hideyoshi breathed a sigh of relief and took it, "Thanks mom!"

End omake.


	20. The Fake man!

It was the night a week later.

Akihisa was walking down the streets of soul society when his grandfather came out and said, "What troubles you this night Akihisa."

Akihsia then spot, "Tomorrow is the finals Yuuji will be fighting No-name, and whoever wins I'll have to face! I'm scared for Yuuji; I'm scared about needing to use the final!"

Ichigo then put a hand on his shoulder, "Akihisa your find will live like all who faced No-name, as for the final I used it and I was just fine before the Quincy kings final curse. You can do this and will continue to protect this place."

Akihsia nodded and smiled, "I guess your right grandpa."

Next day at the tournament

Miharu happily said, "Ok everyone welcomes to the finals in one corner we have that savage one eyed bastard no-name!"

No name then entered the ring people booing him as he said, "your hate only makes me stronger!"

Karin then comment, "Creepy! And in the other corner Yuuji!"

Yuuji then entered his blade already in Bankai as he pointed the hand at No-name and summoned his hollow mask, which was now a true part of him, "THIS IS FOR MY KIMIKO!"

The fight then started with a cero firing point blank seemingly out of nowhere on No-name making everyone look away from the blinding flash.

Karin then said, "looks like Yuuji learned how to fire a cero through his sword blade, and with an invisible always changing blade who the hell knows where the cero will come from!? An epic combo!"

When the flash died down No-name's shirt was blown open along with a whole in his chest revealing not muscle tissue, his rips, and within them not a heart but a large purple sphere, connect to the body through what looked like organic wires.

Everyone was gasping.

Miharu's eyes where wide as Karin said, "A MOD SOUL! THAT TECH WAS LOST!"

Miharu then said, "Mod what?"

Karin then explained, "Mod souls man made souls normal giving man made bodies to create life and numbers in time of crisis, but the tech was lost. No-name is a completely man made man, and the last of his kind!"

Yuuji's eyes widened. "Well now Wasn't ready for this!"

No-name then drew his sword as he said, "You damaged my faulty Gigai, for that you will face my blade. Strike them all down nise-u-izado (false wizard)!

The sword then morphed into a staff that's head was a screaming human skull with red gems in its eyes, and three large spikes coming through the top of the skull.

No name then charged to try and stab Yuuji, with rapid strikes form his released weapon, only for an unseen force to block his strikes.

Karin then said, "Yuuji's looking his blade's invisible changing can be used as a defense right now."

Around the area people where booing and calling no name a monster and a freak and in moments No-name's spiritual pressure grow.

Akihisa's eyes widened, "DAM IT!" everyone in the box with him looked at him. So he said. "Mod souls all have a special power, the more people hate no-name the stronger he gets! He event admit it at the start of the fight! The hate is only making him stronger!"

Yuuko's eyes widened, "and Yuuji hates him the most! HE'S DOOMED!"

Minami's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, "Creepy fake man! Creepy fake man!"

Kouta then said, "and she's in shock!"

Down in the fight No-name's strikes where growing in speed and strength making it harder for Yuuji to keep up and alter his invisible blade's shape to protect himself, "What the hell is happening?"

No-name then said, "I explained already, Hate makes me stronger! My mod soul draws in all the negative energy released by hate absorbs it then converts it into power for my body. I FEED ON HATE!"

Yuuji's eyes widened as No-name said, "and no one hates me more then you!" in moments No-name struck with such speed and strength Yuji's sword was unable to stop it and one of the spikes stabbed him in the gut.

Yuuji's eyes widened as he opened his mouth and fired off a Point blank Bala at No-name's face to try and knock him away.

The blast hit point blank right in the head but No-name's body didn't move, yet the blast had removed the skin on No-name's face revealing muscle tissue.

No-name then kicked Yuuji in the gut removing his weapon form him and knocking Yuuji down to the ground.

Yuuji held his stomach as his mask shattered and he said, "You are a nightmare!"

No-name then summoned his own hollow mask using it to replace the skin on his face, "Yes. I Was made in the middle of the blood war, to be the ultimate weapon. Yet I wasn't finished my eyes never made, but when someone gave me an eye I found the war I was made to fight in over."

No-name then said, "I had no meaning in life but then he told me I should test my power against the strongest around and make defeating them my new mission. I So I had to choose Ichigo or his grandson. I Choose his grandson as Akihisa has more potential than Ichigo. To fight and defeat Akihisa is the only reason I have to live!"

Yuuji then got up as he resummoend his mask as his stomach wound healed through his hollow powers, "then I feel sorry for you! As a fight being your only reason to live is a waste of a life, even if it is manmade. You have my pity!"

No-name then felt a power drop as Yuuji said, "before I want to kill you for hurting my Kimiko! But here I stand with a new missing for this battle, But a sad soul out of its suffering!"

He then moved his sword handle making a slash appear on No-name's back as Yuuji said, "I do feel sorry for you. But you are alive you are not a machine! You could have made your own chose, you could have been something great, instead you became a monster. It's such a waste it's sad!"

No-name growled as another slash hit him this time on the leg, he then held his staff as the gems glow, "I won't lose! CERO!" two ceros' then fired from the gems and merged and fired at the ground releasing a shock wave that knocked Yuuji out of the ring.

No name then laughed, "you're out of the ring you lose!"

Karin then said, "and he's right. The man-made man win's by Ring out."

Yuuji then got up and removed his mask as he sealed his sword, "You are a sad little man No-name. who won't win his final battle!" he then turned to leave.

And in moments Akihsia entered the Ring through flash step in Bankai.

In a moment No-name charged only for Akihisa's blades to block his ever strike like he wasn't even trying.

No-name growled as he tried to provoke Akihisa, "come on and fight me!" Akihsia had his eyes close running on his power to sense souls purely, "Why all that need to be said as been said by Yuuji."

No-name them jumped back," IF you want take me seriously then face my true might Riot! Nise Ningen!( fake human)!"

In moments No-name took on a resurrection form. His cloths form the waist up cone revealing his torse was now nothing but bone holding his mod soul in the center of his rip cade, his arms still had muscles but no skin!

He had on a red cape, his hollow mask now had seven horns in the front, his hair was gone and replaced with bone spikes giving the illusion of white spiky hair.

His staff remained pretty much the same minus it now had a new gem between the eyes making it look like a tree eyed skull. His power was great everyone in the stands where feeling it.

Akihisa then summoned his mask and his power perfectly matched the level of no-name. "this can't be the max of your power I thought I would have to use the final on you!"

No-name roared as he said, "I WILL KILL YOU AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" His power then grow hate coming from all who heard those words making him stronger.

He then fired off three Ceros on from each gem in his staff at Akihisa.

Akihsia used a hybrid of sonido and flash step to avoid it and appear behind No-name where he said, "look you want me to go all out then fine!" He then snapped his fingers making a Giganta open

A long with many screen like Giganta that showed the same location from different angles.

Akihsia then said, "but we do it in Hueco mundo! No rings no nothing just you and me till the death!"

No-name laughed, "Yes the perfect place for my life mission's end!" He then jumped through and Akihisa took a second to morph into his full hollow form before following No name in.

The screens showing the battle between them as they charged at each other.

In the box Hazuki was crying, "I'm going to have nightmares for months! Not even my powers could have seen this coming!"

To be continued.

Omake.

Hideyoshi was shaking under the bed as he watched the fight on a tablet, "This is insane! Akihisa vs the fake man! Monster vs monster!"

Hideyoshi then said, "Same it!" He then pulled a bowl of popped corn out of nowhere and started eating it, "Who's going to win? Doesn't matter it will still get a billion hits online!"

He then looked out to you the reader and said, "Yes I'm still hiding under the bed because I'm scared of my twin sisters because she has super powers! I'm a coward! Deal with it!" HIdeyoshi then put on sun glasses and the omake ended.

Omake end.


	21. THE END!

In the Desert sands' of Hecuo mundo, No-name charged rapidly trying to spear Akihisa who kept avoiding his blade.

Akihsia then crossed his blade and swung them sending out an ex shaped Getsuga Tenshou, that made the Fake Man Jump back.

No-name then appeared in Seven bodies through Gemelos sonido Each charged a massive Black Cero out lined in a different.

One's black cero was out lined in red, the next one was outlined in orange, the third outlined yellow, followed by green blue, purple, and finally pink!

The Seven black ceros then fired and merged as No-name became one again "Cero oscuras Sincretico!"

The massive Cero charged but Akihsia just point as a cero charged between his horns he ran his finger along a horn drawing blood as he said, "Grand Ray CERO!" His black red but out lined in black Cero then fired and hit No-names making both explode on each other.

In the Area the battle was still being broadcasted and everyone was stunned.

Karin looked away as she said, "I Don't know which one is stronger! This could go either way people!"

Miharu then looked to the screen's broadcasting nothing but smoke and light form the Cero's explosion but when it all settled, they spotted Akihisa and No-name standing facing each other either one hurt, or stunned by their Ceros.

Miharu's eyes widened, "What the hell? Now strong are this two?"

Yuuko was screaming, "KICK HIS ASS HONEY!"

In the sands No-name roared, "I am growing stronger! With each second the more we fight the more they hate me! The more hate the more powerful I will become! I will kill you! I will fulfil my purpose of killing the strongest there ever was!"

He then charged only for Akihsia then jump back and said, "Your right! So I'll kill you before then!" He then crossed his Bankai, "ok WakaiGetsu Time for the final! Fall Junketsu Hanta (blooded hunter!"

Black spiritual pressure then stormed around Akihsia making No name back away and everyone watching this stare in shock.

When the storm died down Akihsia was changed his swords had merged into a logn spear with a double length Katana blade on the end. The only thing of his uniform that remained was his pants but they looked to be made of blade fire in some spotted.

His skin was dark grey and his body was covered in grey bandages hiding most of him, His eyes shined read as his hair grow longer and was stained black by power.

On the sides of his head his hollow horns remained but they were now Black as night. Akihisa put a hand on his neck and cracked it, "You want the strongest will be hold the Final! The ultimate power of my family! A power boosts we can only use once! Look upon it No-name! look upon your death!"

Akihisa's voice had changed the way he spoke was deadly serious filled with rage, he sounded older then he was. He no longer sounded like the cheerful happy go lucky idiot he once was. He sounded like an experienced warrior ready for battle.

No-name then roared as he made his six clones and fired his giant cero again it hit Akihisa dead on, he didn't react or try to avoid it.

After the dust and light form, it dead down Akihsia walked forward not even hurt, "was that supposed to hurt?" No-name's eye widened in fear.

In the Stands Yuuko was holding her Bleeding nose and action copied by Minami who was screaming in German.

Yuuko then said, "THAT SEXY BEAST IS MY HUSBAND!"

Kubo stared on eyes widened as he said, "I'm not ready for this!

In his box Ichigo smiled under his mask as he saw Chizuru, Yachiru and Orihime staring wide eyed. Ichigo then said, "He finally did it. He has supposed me in power."

All three women then turned to him and said, "SAY WHAT NOW?"

The people watching at him were gasping.

Under his bed Hideyoshi held his bleeding nose with one hand and his tablet with another, "oh shit!"

Ironman was watching it at home on his tv, "I use to boss that around!"

In the desert sands.

Akihsia kept walking slowly to No-name who fearfully fired off rapid black Bala form his staff each hitting Akihisa and doing nothing, "This cannot be!"

Akihisa, then shoulder his spear and said, "It can be and is. I'm what I was all was meant to be, My grandfather's heir! The new horned beast! And you are nothing No-name! a failed weapon that missed his chance to work, and was too stubborn to change. That is why you most die. This world doesn't need its strongest to be killed."

Akihsia then grabbed his weapon with both hands and said, "It needs its strongest to protect them! As we come into this new age. FINAL GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Akihsia then slashed sending out a Giganta crescent moon shaped energy blade, bigger than any attack ever send at No-name the attack destroying more of Hueco mundo as it slashed No-name in half down the middle.

It then exploded destroying no name's remains the battle was over Akihisa had won.

Karin screamed, "WINNER BY DEATH AKIHISA KUROSAKI!

Akihisa's weapon then slowly vanished as he slowly returned to normal smiling as he said, "Seen you when they jump start my powers WakaiGetsu my friend." He then fell over and fainted.

A moment later Ichigo appeared out of a Giganta and picked Akihisa up, "You did good my grandson. You made us all proud! Now you rest, when you awake we will have already restored your blade to you."

A week later Akihsia jumped up in his bed and panted to spy his Shikai next to his bed and his wife sleeping in a chair in front of him and he smiled.

He got up and grabbed his sword and said, "Well what did I miss?"

WakaiGetsu then said, "the living world is leaving soul society alone out of fear of you and your grandpa so peace, but not the good kind."

Akihsia put his sword on his back as he said, "Yeah but you got to take what you can. I'm sure in a few generations will all get along, without fear being a factor."

Akihisa then walked over to Yuuko and whispered, "Guess who's up?"

Yuuko then woke up and hugged him.

Eight months later

Akihisa was in a hospital room, now wearing a vice captains vest, his wife in the bed holding their twins.

One boy and one girl. Yuuko smiled as at her babies, there son having her hair, and eyes, and their girl having her father's eyes and orange hair. "Now they just need names."

Akihisa smiled as he said, "I've been thinking about that. I was thinking we could name our daughter Hikari after your mother."

The baby girl giggled happily at the name showing she liked it Yuuko smiled, "Well she likes her name so it's only fair I get to name our son. I'm thinking Akihisa junior." The baby boy giggled happily.

Akihsia smiled, "Well then their names are set." At that moment Karin, Masaki, Yachiru, Orihime, Chizuru, Hikari Hideyoshi and Ichigo walked in.

Yuuko smiled, "Ok everyone meet, Junior and Hikari."

Yuuko's mother smiled, "you named your daughter after me I'm so happy!" she whipped a tear form her eyes.

Masaki then walked over to the twins and said, "hi I'm your grandma and now meet great grandpa." Ichigo then looked at them and the twins looked at him before smiling.

Ichigo was smiling not that you could tell After all he was there for his grandchildren's births but they couldn't see him, now here his great grandkids were looking at him and smiling.

There was a long road ahead to make peace between the living and spiritual world, but this twins born to a soul reaper and a human where a sign of hope and joy.

Akihisa smiled, "hopefully we'll have a brake now. Heaven knows we have earned it.

Meanwhile.

Hazuki was smiling as she drew a picture dated the year 3000 were humans, soul reapers, and Arrancars living peacefully together, "there will be peace it's only a matter of time. And everyone will remember Baka-Onii-chun for bring us to it."

She then smiled as she said, "Thank you Baka-Onii-chun for becoming a hero.

The end!


End file.
